Serie de One shots
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Serie de One shots de mi bromance animado favorito el Frostcup. Humor, Drama, Hurt/confort, Songfic, M-Preg, Posible Lemmon y AU de películas y novelas.
1. Igualados

Serie de One-shots

Capítulo 1: Igualados

Era el primer día de invierno del año 2014 y un joven de nombre Hipo juntaba madera para llevar a su casa, en la pequeña isla Berck, no había mucha tecnología y los hornos funcionaban con madera, por suerte existía televisión por satélite y es lo que más le gustaba a Hipo, conforme iba caminando iba nevando más y más y al llegar cerca de un lago vio a un joven de pelo blanco patinando en el lago recién congelado, Hipo se impresiono ya que aquel joven estaba descalzo y se fijó un poco más y de la impresión de verlo de nuevo soltó los pedazos de madera y corrió al lago

- ¡Jack!- Grito Hipo mientras llegaba al lago

- ¡Hipo!- Jack corrió hacia el pequeño y cuando llegaron a donde estaba el otro se abrazaron

- Pensé que habías muerto esa noche en el lago, pero sigues vivo- Hipo no resistió las lagrimas

- Pero Hipo, lo estoy, soy solo un espíritu, el guardián de invierno- Jack también lloro, él había muerto hacia un año cuando el e Hipo festejaban su tercer mes de novios patinando en el lago congelado cuando de repente el hielo se empezó a quebrar e Hipo cayo al lago y Jack fue a rescatarlo, cuando salieron del agua por suerte Astrid estaba cerca y pudo rescatar a Hipó para llevarlo a la orilla y cuando Jack intento salir del agua el hielo siguió rompiéndose y cayo nuevamente al agua y esta vez él no se salvó y murió ahogado. Hipo entro en depresión por la muerte de Jack y cada vez que iba al lago a dejar una rosa ahí lloraba al recordar ese día y ahora él estaba ahí junto a él solo que ahora estaba más pálido y con pelo blanco como la nieve

- Te amo- Hipo dijo

- Yo también te amo Hipo- Jack beso a Hipo- Pero yo solo puedo estar aquí cada invierno y luego me tengo que ir cuando llegue la primavera

- Solo dime que estarás conmigo todo el invierno y no me dejaras solo-

- Lo prometo, estaré aquí todo el invierno, ¿Dónde está chimuelo?- Jack pregunto por el gato mascota de Hipo

- En casa de hecho solo vine por madera- Hipo recordó lo que tenía que hacer

- Te llevo a casa vamos- Jack cargo a Hipo y lo llevo volando hasta su casa y lo dejo en la entrada

- Te veo mañana- Jack se fue y efectivamente llego al otro día y pasaron todos los días juntos, para ambos era maravilloso sentir el amor del otro de nuevo, tras un año separados volver a estar juntos era como volver a amar, pero todo tiene un final llego el 21 de marzo el día que la primavera llegaba y el día que Jack tenía que irse de Berck, Hipo no dejaba de llorar porque Jack se iría y no volvería hasta noviembre.

- Hipo ya cálmate por favor

- No puedo, tú te iras de nuevo y no quiero que eso pase- Hipo estaba en su cuarto llorando sobre su cama y Jack lo abrazaba

- Solo serán 8 meses, veras que pasa rápido y cuando vuelva volveremos a estar juntos toda la estación lo prometo- Jack lo abrazo con fuerza

- Bien, creo que te veré en unos meses- Hipo se limpiaba las lagrimas

- Hipo, quiero que seas feliz dejes esa depresión, Astrid te ayudara, es nuestra mejor amiga ahora vamos al lago- Ambos fueron al lago para pasar juntos ese día después de que Hipo tomara jugo, cuando llegaron solo se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol y se besaban cariñosamente poco a poco Hipo se durmió en brazos de Jack, cuando el peliblanco supo que era hora de irse intento despertar al castaño- Hipo ya es hora- Pero él no contestaba- Hipo, ¡Hipo despierta!- Pero el pequeño simplemente no respondía estaba muy frio y Jack le tomo el pulso, pero ya no había vida en el cuerpo de Hipo- No Hipo porque tu no Hipo, ¿qué hice?- Jack abrazo el cuerpo de Hipo y descubrió una nota en el chaleco del castaño:

_Querido Jack, no soporto estar sin ti por es por eso que le puse venenos al jugo que tome en la mañana no te quería lejos de mí de nuevo y eso conlleva a que yo igual sea un espíritu me gusta saber que estamos igualados_

_Atte.: Hipo_

Jack se puso a llorar junto al cuerpo de Hipo hasta que alguien le toco el hombro y cuando volteo a verlo era Hipo solo que más pálido

- ¡Hipo!- Jack abrazo al menor

- Te dije que me gusta que estemos igualados- Ambos se besaron

**Fin**

Les gusto, bueno esta serie de one-shots no tendrán nada que ver a menos que lo diga

.Adiós.


	2. Amigos o algo más

**Hola, aquí estoy yo con un one shot más de frostcup, este será frienship, los leo abajo,**

Capítulo 2: Amigos o algo más

Otro día iniciaba en la preparatoria de Berck, era hora del almuerzo y todos estaban en la cafetería comiendo, como siempre los grupos estaban divididos en la mesa. En la mesa de los populares ubicada enfrente de la puerta principal de la cafetería, en ella estaban Rapunzel, Mérida, Elsa, su hermana menor Anna, Astrid y Tatiana (Tooth). Luego la siguiente era la mesa de los bravucones, en ella estaban Hans, Kristoff, Pitch, Patán, Fiona y Leila (Tigresa), luego seguían los geeks, ahí se encuentra uno de los 3 protagonistas de la historia, su nombre es Jack Frost junto a sus amigos, Patapes, Violeta, Vanessa (Brutilda), Jennifer y Andy. Al último en la mesa más alejada del lugar estaba Hipo, solo hasta que una chica gótica se le acerco.

- Hola, soy Mavis soy una chica nueva, ¿puedo sentarme?- La pelinegra hablo

- Por supuesto, yo soy Hipo- La chica sentó enfrente del castaño- ¿Te gusta la escuela?-

- Claro, es muy grande y linda, ¿Por qué tan solito?- La chica pregunto

- Pues, no tengo amigos y siempre estoy solo-

- No te deprimas yo seré tu amiga- Mavis e Hipo empezaron a platicar mientras alguien los observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

**En la mesa geek:**

- Jack, el chico se va a dar cuenta- Violeta le hablo al peliblanco

- ¿De qué hablas?- Jack se oía nervioso

- No te hagas el que la virgen le habla, haz estado todo el tiempo observando a Hipo- Violeta rio

- ¿Lo conoces?- Jack se oía ilusionado

- ¡Ja! Lo sabía a ti te gus…- Violeta iba a gritar pero Jack le tapó la boca y se la llevo fuera de la cafetería- ¿Qué te pasa?- La pelinegra hablo cuando salieron

- No lo digas tan alto- Jack la silenció

- ¿De qué hablas?- Violeta grito

- De que me gusta Hipo- Jack se calló así mismo después de decir eso

- Ya lo sabía, eres muy obvio- Violeta rio y miro por la puerta del lugar- Hay no- Violeta miro preocupada

- ¿Qué?- Jack pregunto

- Leila y Patán se acercan a Hipo, rápido vamos antes de qué hagan algo- Cuando los chicos entraron ya todos los brabucones rodearon a Hipo y Mavis- Hay no- Lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar fue un "¡Déjenla!" por parte de Hipo, era claro que intento defender a Mavis porque Pitch le quito su prótesis a Hipo que causo que cayera al piso, mientras Fiona y Leila le jalaban el pelo a Mavis y la golpeaban en el rostro, pero lo peor era lo que le hacían a Hipo, mientras Hans y Kristoff le tiraban comida encima, pitch lo pateaba y Patán lo golpeaba con su prótesis en todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo Hans sacando un pequeño gato negro de la mochila del ojiverde

- ¡Déjalo!- Hipo grito aun en el suelo

- ¿Qué? ¿Es tu gatito?- Hans apretó al felino y este clavo sus garras en su mano y Hans lo lanzo a la mesa- ¡Gato de mierda!- Hans tomo una bandeja para golpear al gato, pero antes de hacerlo otra bandeja lo golpeo en la cara causando que cayera al suelo

- Dijo que lo dejaras- Jack salió a defender al chico, Violeta por su parte uso toda su fuerza para golpear a Leila y luego a Fiona y la pelea inicio poco después Rapunzel y Mérida se les unieron porque ellas estaban hartas de Leila y Fiona, la pelea siguió hasta que la directora llego

- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- La directora grito, todos la vieron y los que estaban peleando pararon de hacerlo- A mi oficina ¡Ahora!- Todos menos Hipo y Jack fueron a la oficina

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Jack pregunto al ver a Hipo intentar ponerse su prótesis

- No necesito tu lastima barata- Hipo dijo cortante pero la verdad si necesitaba ayuda urgente pues por el dolor que tenía en su cuerpo era insoportable así que decidió pedir-ayuda al albino- Esta bien, necesito tu ayuda- Jack sonrió y ayudo a Hipo a ponerse su prótesis

- Ahora vamos antes de que la directora nos mate- Ambos fueron y llegaron a la oficina de la directora quien aún no notaba su presencia y todos entraron detrás de la mujer

- Explíquense ahora mismo- La mujer exigió

- Empezaron los de siempre- Violeta señalo a los bravucones

- Tiene lógica- La directora miro a los causantes del problema- Ustedes suspensión 1 semana y regresando 4 castigos a la semana por 2 semanas, ahora hoy inicia su suspensión así que adiós- Los bravucones salieron furiosos del lugar- Ahora Parr, Corono y Frost, es la primera vez que se meten en problemas, pero eso no implica que hayan peleado en vez de avisar a alguien- La mujer los miro cansada- 2 castigos a la semana por 3 semanas, será en diferente horario a los otros- Volteo a ver a Mérida- La segunda vez aquí, 3 castigos a la semana durante 2 semanas- Hipo y Mavis- Señorita Mavis es nueva y no peleo así que esta perdonada y acepte mis más sinceras disculpas- La chica asintió feliz y la directora volteo a ver a Hipo- Señor Haddock cuando será que dejara de meterse en problemas, no tendrás castigo por la pelea pero si por traer un gato de contrabando a la escuela, 2 castigos a la semana por 3 semanas, compartirá horario con Jack y Violeta y no quiere que traiga ese gato- Hipo se puso triste- No sin antes pedirme permiso hijo, ustedes pueden irse- Violeta, Jack y Mavis salieron

- ¿Le dijo hijo?- Mavis pregunto

- Si, Hipo es el hijo de la directora Val, pero eso no le importa a esos idiotas- Violeta dijo y fue a su clase

- ¿Eres amigo de Hipo?- Pregunto la gótica

- La verdad no, quiero serlo o bueno más bien algo más- Jack dijo muy sonrojado

- Se ve que te gusta, no sé si decirte esto pero cuando platicaba con Hipo me dijo que le atraía un chico de pelo blanco y tú eres el único que ha visto en la escuela así que tal vez tengas una oportunidad con el- En ese momento Hipo salió con su gato en manos

- Bien está listo, vámonos ya- Hipo y Mavis se estaban por ir cuando Jack les hablo

- Hipo necesito hablar contigo- Hipo se puso algo nervioso

- E-está bien, Mavis espérame en los casilleros de todos modos los nuestros están juntos- Mavis se fue sonriendo pues sabía que le hizo un bien a su nuevo amigo- ¿Qué paso?-

- Pues, la verdad es que me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo y sé que yo te gusto así que- Hipo interrumpió a Jack con un beso, cuando acabaron por la falta de aire y el de ojos de zafiro se quedó con una sonrisa tonta hasta que Hipo hablo

- Vamos con Mavis y hoy mi mamá sale tarde así que podríamos ir al parque cerca de mi casa- El castaño dijo y tomo de la mano a Jack y fue con Mavis, el día transcurrió normal y divertido para Violeta, Mérida, Mavis, Violeta, Jack e Hipo quienes se volvieron muy buenos amigos (Big Six), al salir de clases, Mérida y Rapunzel se fueren en el auto de la pelirroja, Violeta se fue sola pues vive a 1 calle de la escuela, Mavis se fue con su papá y Jack e Hipo se fueron caminando juntos mientras platicaban y reían

- Entonces la casa se llenó de humo y mis papas me lanzaron una cubeta llena de agua- Jack relato una vez que hizo un experimento en su cuarto

- Wow, yo no sé hacer nada de experimentos, yo soy bueno construyendo cosas como la pata de Chimuelo- Ambos jóvenes miraron al pequeño gato que caminaba feliz y despreocupado- Y también me gusta dibujar-

- ¿Me puedes dibujar?- Jack pregunto

- Por supuesto- Ambos se dirigieron al parque compraron helados y se sentaron en una banca e Hipo comenzó a dibujar a Jack y cuando termino le mostro el dibujo a su novio y a este le encanto tanto que arranco la hoja y luego la guardo en una carpeta que traía en su mochila, después de eso se quedaron una rato viendo a los niños jugar y otras parejas juntas y cuando vieron la hora, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas

**Fin**

Bueno este es el segundo one shot, solo les informo que el siguiente será un song fic de una de mis canciones favoritas

Logan: Es hora de "la pregunta de Logan

Y la pregunta es… ¿Cuál es tu villano favorito de Disney ya sea animado o no?

Yo: Contesten en los reviews, por cierto cuando puse "Big Six" ese es como el "Big Four" pero incluiré a Violeta y Mavis, de hecho ya tengo un fic completo de eso y pronto lo subiré, los leo luego

Logan y yo: Adiós


	3. Colgando en tus manos

Colgando en tus manos

Hipo salió prácticamente corriendo de la biblioteca donde estaba firmando autógrafos de su tercer libro "Corazón de dragón" el cual pertenecía a la saga estando junto a los 2 primeros "Como entrenar a tu dragón" y "La torre de Rapunzel", que tuvieron un gran éxito junto con este, Hipo siguió escapando de los paparazis y sus fans, que intentaban a toda costa atraparlo y besarlo o hacer algo peor

- ¡Jack!- Le grito a su chofer y este corrió hacia él y lo subió a la parte trasera de su auto y arranco para irse

- Felicidades por su libro señor Haddock- Jack miro al hombre por su espejo retrovisor- Por cierto Gothel llamo quiere la idea para el nuevo libro el miércoles

- Pero es lunes- Hipo suspiro- Gracias por lo del libro y ya te he dicho que me llames solo Hipo, ¿Nadie ha llamado por lo de la música?- El castaño pregunto ilusionado

- Pues solamente la señorita Danna Paola y Gloria pero ella solo llamo para invitarlo a su concierto- Resulta que Hipo además de ser escritor de libros también componía canciones

- ¿Dónde está Chimuelo?- Hipo pregunto preocupado por su gato

- Aquí adelante se quedó dormido- Hipo se fijó y efectivamente el pequeño gato negro estaba dormido y tapado con una manta azul, Hipo regreso a su asiento y saco una hoja con un poema escrito

_Si cada vez que pienso en ti una estrella se apagara no quedaría en el cielo ninguna estrella que brillara._

_Atte.: Tu querido chofer _

Hipo sonrió y recordó algo y le paso a Jack y la hermosa canción sonó:

Tengo tanto miedo  
De que olvides lo que te quiero  
Y de que con el paso del tiempo  
Lo dejes todo en el recuerdo

Tengo tantísimo miedo  
Ya casi te vas y yo aun no me atrevo  
Tanta precaución que no acude el deseo  
Cuidando no salir lastimada me quedo sin nada

Tengo planeado en mi mente  
Como robarte tus besos para siempre  
Tiene que dar resultado  
Voy a amarte tanto  
Que de pronto te veras llorando

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti  
Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le haré  
No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare  
Y aunque se que las llevo de perder  
Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido  
En un instante vivido  
Me moriré o lo lograre

Ya no seré precavida  
Total si te vas déjame una sonrisa  
Puede doler el recuerdo  
Pero lo prefiero a no quedarme siquiera con eso

Tengo planeado en mi mente  
El acto perfecto para retenerte  
Voy a vencer a mi miedo  
Ahora sentirás lo que puedo causar cuando quiero

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
Vestida de azucar un dulce para ti  
Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
Te quitare el aliento y no me diras adios

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le hare  
No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare  
Y aunque se que las llevo de perder  
Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido  
En un instante vivido... Me morire o lo lograre

Cristales de azúcar reflejan la luna  
Lagrimas de alivio te muestran caminos  
Un paso mas cerca la escarcha se quiebra  
No tiemblo de miedo sino... De lo que te quiero

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
Vestida de azucar un dulce para ti  
Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
Te quitare el aliento y no me diras adios

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le hare  
No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare  
Y aunque se que las llevo de perder  
Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido  
En un instante vivido... Me moriré o lo lograre

Al final de la canción la cantante dijo la dedicatoria "del chico dragón para su querido chofer" Hipo compuso esa canción y de ahí Hipo se volvió amigo de Gloria Trevi y resulta que con esa canción prácticamente Hipo se le declaro a Jack pero el temía que no hubiera nada entre ellos (La verdad es Jack ahí fue muy idiota), Hipo sonrió y empezó a ver unas fotos de el y Jack cuando fueron a Marbella por la gira del libro de Hipo

- Recuerdas Venezuela- Hipo dijo

- Claro que sí, ¿Quién diría que todo Caracas nos esperaría en el aeropuerto?- Los chicos seguían riendo hasta que Jack hablo- Señ… Hipo llegamos- Hipo tomo al gato y bajo del auto para entrar a su casa Jack hizo lo mismo y fue a su casa que está justo enfrente de la de Hipo, salió a su patio y empezó a hacer calentamiento mientras Hipo pensaba en algo

"Te escribió un poema y tú le compusiste una canción, eso es prácticamente una declaración, así que ve y dile lo que sientes por el" Hipo decidido salio de su casa y camino hasta la de su amigo y chofer

Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo  
Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino  
Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho  
Y después me despierten tus besos

Hipo escucho la música y se dirigió al patio del peli blanco y lo vio bailando solo

- Seria mejor con una pareja- Hipo camino hasta el chofer y bailaron juntos y cuando escucharon el estribillo sonrieron al escuchar lo mucho que tenía que ver con ellos

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra  
Te envío canciones de 4.40  
Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Siguieron bailando toda la canción y cuando termino se besaron apasionada y dulcemente debajo de la gran y hermosa Luna llena

- Te amo- Se dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se volvieron a besar

Fin

¿Se nota qué me gusta ver a Chimuelo como gato? Tranquilos para el siguiente el será el dragón más tierno de siempre

Logan: Hora de "La pregunta de Logan"

Y la pregunta es ¿Qué idea tienes para un One-shot?

Yo: Verán ya tengo escrito el siguiente llamado "Reptil inservible" y quiero que ustedes me digan su idea para un one-shot todas las categorías entran: Drama, Hurt/confort, Humor, Frienship, Suspenso o cualquier otro dejen sus ideas en los reviews escogeré a los 3 mas originales


	4. Reptil inservible

Capitulo 4: Reptil inservible

- ¡Hipo!- Grito un chico de pelo blanco montado en un Pesadilla Monstruosa verde

- ¡Por supuesto!- El castaño rojizo grito y ambos fueron aún acantilado- Vamos Chimuelo tu puedes ganarle a Jack-

- Claro que no, Malory y yo ganaremos- Dijo Jack mientras acariciaba a su dragona

- En sus marcas- Ambos dragones se preparaban- Listos- Ambos chicos se miraron- Fuera- Ambos dragones volaron a toda velocidad mientras Hipo y Jack se lanzaban miradas asesinas, ambos volaron lo más rápido posible que podían pero Chimuelo era más veloz que Malory, así que cuando la Pesadilla Monstruosa de le adelanto, el Furia Nocturna le lanzo una bola de plasma que hizo que se descontrolara y chocara contra una roca y Jack cayo al agua- Chimuelo eso no se hace, reptil inservible- Chimuelo e Hipo se acercaron a esa roca pero no vieron a Jack, Hipo se preocupó mucho y salto al agua para buscar a Jack nado lo más que pudo pero no lo encontraba y salió por falta de aire- No lo encuentro- Chimuelo decidio meterse al agua para buscar al oji azul y después de 1 minuto salió con el albino en su boca y lo depósito en la gran roca, pero no respiraba ni se movía- ¿Ahora qué?- Los dragones miraron a Hipo y acercaron a Jack- Oh no, no le daré resucitacion boca a boca, somos hombres- Ambos dragones lo miraron con cara de "enserio" e Hipo fastidiado hizo lo que pudo, le empezó a dar la resusitacion y a los pocos segundos despertó torciendo y escupiendo agua

- ¿Qué paso?- Jack pregunto una vez que recuperó la consciencia y vacío el agua

- Chimuelo causo que cayeras al agua- Hipo dijo mirando al dragón

- Reptil inservible- Jack dijo y le sacó la lengua a Chimuelo y esté sólo miro a otro lado y de repente Malory pareció susurrarle algo al Furia Nocturna este asintió y ambos se fueron volando

- ¡Oigan no!- Hipo grito al ver a los dragones huir

- Genial, ya nos dejaron aquí abandonados y con este frío- Jack empezó a temblar pues hacia mucho viento y Jack sólo tenía pantalones cortos pues en la mañana hacia mucho calor- Achu-

- Salud- Dijo Hipo y se sento junto al ojos de zafiro

- Estúpido frío, estupidos dragones, estúpida agua, estúpida roca, estúpida Astrid y estúpido Hipo- Jack se quejó mientras seguía temblando de frío

- Entiendo lo del frío, los dragones, el agua, pero, ¿Astrid y yo?-

- Odio a Astrid y tu no me haz ofrecido tu chaleco- Jack frunció el ceño- Eres un mal novio- Jack volvió a estornudar

- No te quejes, mi ropa esta mojada y yo tambien tengo mucho frío, deja de pensar en ti, y no soy un mal novio, soy excelente- Hipo de quejo

- Sí claro- Jack volvió a estornudar y de repente se desmayó

- ¡Jack!- Hipo grito- Jack despierta, esta bien soy una mal novio-

- Jajajaja lo admitiste- Jack se burlo y el castaño lo golpe en el brazo- Auch, eso dolió-

- Eso es por asustarme- Luego Hipo beso a Jack- Y esto por que te amo- Se siguieron besando un rato hasta que llego el atardecer

- Esto si que es lindo- Jack dijo mientras acurrucaba a Hipo en su pecho y jugaba con su cabello- Debemos agradecerle a esas lagartijas super desarrolladas- Ambos rieron y era la verdad, pasaron un excelente día gracias a esos reptiles inservibles, cuando regresaron gracias a que Brutacio y Brutilea iban con su dragón regañaron y luego agradecieron a Malory y a Chimuelo.

FIN

Yo: ¿Qué tal les gusto?

Logan: Esta bueno

Ariana: Oye Mito recuerdas tu promesa

Logan: ¿Qué promesa?

Yo: Le prometí un songfic de Aladin

Logan: ¿Y lo harás?

Yo: Sipi, es el siguiente

Todos: Adios y dejen review


	5. Mundo ideal

El principe Jackson salió a su pequeño balcón para observar la bella Luna, el siempre platicaba con ella, era una costumbre suya y esa noche no era la excepción

- El es tan lindo, sus ojos, su cabello, todo el es perfecto- Jack miro la Luna como sí ella le respondiera- ¿Cuándo lo volveré a ver?- Pregunto y de repente una chica rubia llego

- ¿Qué tal ahora?- La chica pregunto

- Hola Brutilda, ¿A que te refieres con eso?- Jack pregunto

- Que esa es mi señal y es hora de que mires atrás de ti- Jack volteo y se sorprendió al ver al chico pelirrojo que colgaba de su balcón

- Gracias Brutilda- Hipo agradeció

- Por nada y Jack no llegues tarde o si no tu padre te matara- La chica salió de la habitación

- ¿Listo para irnos?- Hipo pregunto

- Claro, ¿Pero como nos iremos?

- En Chimuelo- El dragón apareció volando

- ¡No viajare en esa cosa!- Jack grito y Chimuelo le gruño- Échate Iguana

- Silencio los dos- Hipo regaño y miro a Jack- Confia en mi- Le extendió la mano al albino y este acepto y subió al dragon, se sento detras de Hipo y lo abrazo fuerte ciando empezó a volar por el aire- No tengas miedo yo te protegeré- Ambos se miraron a los ojos

Hipo

Yo te quiero enseñar

este mundo espléndido,

ven principe y deja a tu corazón soñar.

Yo te puedo mostrar

cosas maravillosas,

con la magia de mi dragón

vamos a volar...

Un mundo ideal, será fantástico encontrar,

nadie que diga no, o a donde ir,

a aquellos que se aman.

Jack

Un mundo ideal,

tan deslumbrante y nuevo,

donde ya vi al subir, con claridad,

que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...

Hipo

Ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...

Jack

Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino,

baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial región...

Un mundo ideal...

Hipo

Mira bien lo que hay...

Jack

Allí mil cosas voy a ver...

Hipo

Conteniendo el aliento...

Jack

Soy como azul estrella que se va

y nunca será igual ya otra vez...

Hipo

Un mundo ideal...

Jack

Cada vuelta es sorpresa...

Hipo

Un horizonte nuevo abrir...

Jack

Cada instante un relato...

Hipo & Jack

Hay que seguir sin fin, hasta el confín,

juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo...

Hipo

Un mundo ideal...

Jack

Un mundo ideal...

Hipo

Que compartir...

Jack

Que compartir...

Hipo

Que alcanzar...

Jack

Que contemplar...

Hipo & Jack

Tu junto a mí...

Llegaron a un pequeño claro de agua y bajaron de Chimuelo y este se acostó a descansar mientras Jack e Hipo se abrazaban tiernamente y miraban la Luna

- Este es un verdadero mundo ideal, junto a ti y con esa lagartija gigante- Jack dijo e Hipo río

- La Luna es hermosa- Hipo dijo

- Ya oiste Luna, le gustas a Hipo- Jack rio

- ¿Cómo haces para hablar con la Luna?- Pregunto Hipo

- No lo sé, sola la mira y comienzo a hablar- Entonces noto que Hipo irá a fijamente la Luna

- Luna, puedes dejarnos solos unos momentos- Entonces como si el astro haya escuchado varias nubes cubrieron a la Luna y luego Hipo comenzó a besar a Jack

- Creo que también debe irse Chimuelo- Jack miro al dragón y este asintió y se fue volando del lugar- Espero y no tengas sueño pues ninguno de nosotros dormirá esta noche- Se siguieron besando y pasó lo que dijo Jack ninguno durmio en toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente Hipo despertó con un horrible dolor en la espalda baja

- A veces eres muy rudo- Hipo se sentó como pudo

- Gracias-

- No fue cumplido- Hipo soltó un quejido- Torpe-

- Hoy me dices "torpe" y ayer me canatabas dulcemente-

- Porque ayer no intentabas partirme a la mitad- Hipo apenas se pudo parae con ayuda de una árbol y se dirigió al claro para darse un baño

Un mundo ideal

Perfecto para amar

y sentir la mañana cálida llegar

Jack canto y se metió con Hipo para bañarse tambien

- Vamos Hipo canta conmigo- Jack rogo

- Esta bien- Hipo y Jack empezaron a nadar

Un mundo ideal

Y felices el momento pasar

Y juntos seguir hasta el fin

Con este amor

Un mundo ideal

Con amor y cariño

Solos estar y poder amar

Como lo hice yo

Jack:

Un mundo ideal

Hipo:

Para amar y compartir

Jack:

Y disfrutar

Hipo:

Cuando estas

Hipo & Jack:

Tu junto a mi...

Ambos se besaron y siguieron en el claro hasta medio día luego regresaron al castillo de Jack y Brutilda los regaño

- Tienen suerte de que tu padre no se haya despertado porque sino estuvieran muertos- La rubia dijo y salió del cuarto del principe

- Bueno me tengo que ir- Hipo se dirigió al dragon que estaba en el balcón- Te veré mañana- Se tomaron las manos

Un mundo ideal

tu junto a mi...

Se besaron y el castaño subio al dragón y se fueron volando, mientras tanto Brutilda caminaba por el castillo para ir a la cocina y se encontró con Dash

- Hola hermosa- Dash dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la cintura

- Hola Dash, por ahora no tengo tiempo pero te veo luego- Brutilda dij oy Dash asintió y se fue

FIN

Yo: A veces creo que soy muy meloso con esta pareja

Logan: Es hora de "La pregunta de Logan"

y la question is... ¿What is your favorite movie?

Yo: Contesten en los reviews y nos vemos luego

Logan: Byeeeee


	6. Noticias

Capitulo 5: Noticia

Hipo salió de su casa con unas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras salia pensaba en como hablar de eso con su novio Jack, estaba desesperado y triste, tan sólo pensar que el ojos zafiro lo abandonara por todo lo que pasaba, llego al hospital y fue directo con el Doctor Notrh para ver los resultados, entro al consultorio y se sentó frente a el

- ¿Y bien?- Hipo pregunto en casi un susurro

- Positivo- Hipo bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar mientras el doctor lo veía- Hipo relajate

- ¿Relajarme? ¡¿Cómo carajos quiere que calme?!- Hipo exploto y luego se calmó- 9 nueves pasan volando, necesito decirle a Jack

- Saludame a mi sobrino de mi parte- Notrh sonrió e Hipo salió con dirección a su casa, cuando llego vio ese pequeño dragón de peluche que Jack le obsequio en su primer aniversario, siguio recorriendo la casa y veía cosas que le recordaban a Jack y sus momentos juntos, como la foto de ellos en Hollywood, la casita de madera que Hipo construyo, una serie de dibujos que el pelirrojo dibujo y Jack mando a enmarcar, la cama que compartían todas las noches, tomó al dragón negro de peluche y lo abrazo, luego de un rato decidió preparar una cena especial para darle la noticia de "eso" a Jack

En otro lado algo lejos Jack se encontraba en una agencia de viajes, hablaba con una chica rubia llamada Astrid para planear un gran viaje

- ¿Entonces en 2 meses vencen los boletos?- Jack pregunto sonriendo

- Claro, asi que dile rápido y suerte en el viaje- El peli blanco se paró y se preparo para irse- Saludame a mi hermano de mi parte- Astrid sonrió y Jack salio para subirse a su carro y encaminarse a su hogar con su amado novio, mientras iba compro unas cosas, una caja de chocolates, un ramo de violetas y un peluche de dragón solo que este era verde y tenía 2 cabezas, mientras manejaba se preguntaba cono darle esa noticia a Hipo, cuando llego a su casa desde afuera olió un aroma delicioso

- Pollo- Jack olfáteaba afuera de la cas- no langosta, mantequilla,cena especial, lo que significa, no dormiré esta noche- Jack entro a la casa con todo en sus manos y vio a Hipo sentado en el sofá de la sala- Ya llegue amor- Se besaron e Hipo hablo

- Cocine langoste e hice un poco de puré y ensalada- Ambos sentaron y cenaron en paz con un poco de vino, Jack noto que Hipo se veía algo decaído y el albino se empezó a pensar el porque el comportamiento de su novio, cuando acabaron de comer Hipo puso música lenta y se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la música e Hipo empezó a llorar

- ¿Qué paso Hipo?- Jack se veía preocupado

- Últimamente me e sentido raro y fui con tu tío North para hacerme unos estudios y hoy fui por los resultados- Hipo lloro de nuevo

- ¿Y?- Jack no comprendía nada a menos que puede que... Hipo estuviera embarazado

- Tengo cáncer de riñón y esta muy avanzado y no tiene cura, me quedan 9 meses de vida- Jack lloro junto a Hipo, ¿Cómo es que Hipo tiene cáncer? No era posible el era muy sano siempre se cuidaba y no era posible que eso pasara

- Vivirás los mejores 9 meses de tu vida te lo juro- Jack sacó los boleto- Son boletos para viajar a Europa 2 meses enteros viajando y conociendo, Paris, Rima, Bélgica, España y todos los lugares que quieras visitar, lo haremos juntos- Jack e Hipo siguieron abrazados mientras lloraban.

Mes 1:

Jack e Hipo salieron de viaje, su primera parada sería Holanda, pasaron 3 días para irse a Francia, ahí Jack tuvo la idea de patinar en una pista de hielo pública esa fue la parada más romantica de su tour europeo, siguieron viajando por Luxemburgo y Bélgica.

Mes 2:

Hipo y Jack pasaron los últimos días de su pequeño tour por Europa, en Grecia, recorriendo las ruinas que ahí son famosas. Se encaminaron al aeropuerto para regresar a su amado hogar y cuando por fin llegaron a Estados Unidos una gran sorpresa les esperaba en casa, pues sus familiares y amigos los recibieron con una fiesta sorpresa, todos estaban ahí, los padres y hermana de Jack, su tío North, su prima Tatiana, el papá de Hipo, su hermana Astrid, su primo Patán y unos amigos de la universidad donde Hipo asistía. North le dijo a Hipo que si le diría a los demás y el castaño dijo que sí pero no en ese momento.

Mes 3:

Hipo comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal pero no decidió darle importancia y seguía con su vida normal hasta que un día se desmayó frente a Astrid y este tuve que decirle sobre su condición, la chica no pudo evitar llorar ya que a su único hermano le quedaban 6 meses de vida. Ese día llegando a su casa fue recibido con una sorpresa, en la mesa de la sala había 3 dragones de peluche uno rojo y grande, uno azul con púas en la cola y otro que parecía una roca, pegados a ellos tenían unas notas que decían

_"Trae crema batida y fresas"_

"Una botella de chocolate"

"Te estaré esperando en nuestra habitación"

Esa tarde, noche y madrugada fue la mejor que ellos 2 pudieron pasar juntos, llena de amor, cariño y pasion.

Mes 4:

Hipo les dio la noticia a todos sus familiares, el padre de Hipo fue el más triste pues no quería que su hijo muriera por la misma enfermedad que su esposa, por otro lado Tatiana y toda la familia de Jack también se pusieron muy tristes pues ellos querian mucho al rojizo.

Mes 5:

Cada vez Hipo seguia sintiendose peor pero lo fingía paro no preocupar más a su amado novio que cada vez se sentía más y más culpable por no estar mucho tiempo con Hipo debido a su trabajo como asistente de producción en un importante teatro de la ciudad, su jefa era muy comprensiva e intentaba darle el menor trabajo al albino pues no quería que desatendiera a su novio, pero se acercaba el estreno de una gran obra de teatro y Jack estana ahogado en trabajo, tener que medir los tiempos para el telón, revisar el escenario, calcular el presupuesto de útil erida, supervisar a los encargados de vestuario yo todas esas cosas tenía que hacer, Jack no podía evitar preocuparse por Hipo pues día llego y lo encontró inconsciente en la sala.

Mes 6:

Hipo ya no podía estar mucho tiempo haciendo algo sin estar a punto de desmayarse, su mejor amiga lo visitaba a diario para preguntar sobre su salud, ella se llama Brianna (pero le decían Brutilda de cariño) y ambos soñaban con graduarse en diseño y trabajar juntos, ella quería demasiado a Hipo pues se conocían desde niños y eran los más grandes amigos en todo el mundo.

Mes 7:

Hipo ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada, tenía que quedarse todo el día en cama y esto lo hartaba, Jack le dijo a Hipo que el gran estreno de la obra "Bellas talentosas" un gran musical sobre un grupo de chicas soñaban con convertirse en famosas cantantes, pero como Hipo no podría asistir Jack usaría una webcam para hacer una transmisión en vivo. Llego el gran día del estreno de la obra e Hipo la miro gracias a la webcam que puso Jack y el castaño no tenía idea de que Tatiana tuviera una gran voz.

Mes 8:

Hipo apenas y se mantenía despierto, ya no comía, Jack tuvo que pedir 2 mese libres para pasarlos con Hipo pues aunque no quería esos eran los últimos meses de vida de su novio, el estaba atento a lo que el pecoso quisiera, el dormía en la cama junto a todos los dragones de peluche, Hipo se deprimía bastante al saber que dejaría a Jack sólo.

Mes 9:

Un día Jack le llevo la comida a Hipo pero para su no sorpresa este no quiso comer

- Vamos Hipo come algo, llevas días sin probar bocado- Jack le dijo

- No- Fue una respuesta débil por parte del mejor- De todos modos moriré-

- No hables así- Jack abrazo a Hipo por un largo tiempo hasta que noto que el castaño dejo de abrazarlo, cuando lo separo de su cuerpo vio algo que lo destrozo, un Hipo sin mucho color en la piel, el pelo sin brillo y sin vida, Jack lo acostó en la cama- Descansa mi "chico dragón"- El albino beso la frente de Hipo y salió para comunicarle todo lo ocurrido a su familia

FIN

Ariana(llorando): No Hipo

yo(consolando a Ariana): Ya tranquila Ari, no esta muerto estará vivo en el próximo fic

Ariana: ¿song fics?

yo: Ok de que

Ariana: Mulan, Frozen y High School Musical: El Desafío

Yo: Por cierto ayer no subí fics porque tuve una cita Pero no diré con quien asimque hoy subiré 4 fics contando este, así es subiré 2 one shots diarios, adios

Ariana: Adiosito


	7. Mi reflejo

Capitulo 7: Mi reflejo

Hipo venía regresando de otra de las juntas para padres de la escuela a la que asistía, llegando sabía que sus padres lo regañarían por su conducta y sus calificaciones, cuando por fin se encontraban en su hogar sus padres comenzaron a sermonearlo

- ¿De nuevo?- Su madre pregunto

- Lo siento- Hipo se entristeció

- ¡Cállate!- Su padre grito- ¡Eres un maldito torpe!

- ¡Estoico ya basta!- Val grito

- ¡Tan sólo veló mujer el nunca será bueno en algo!- Estoico a punto a Hipo

- Estoico, por favor- La mujer miro a su hijo- Es tu hijo

- ¡Eso no es mi hijo!- Hipo miro a su padre con tristeza- Si lo fuera sería fuerte, inteligente y sobre todo seria heterosexual, no esta porquería que tu pariste- Eso fue mucho para Hipo y salió corriendo y llorando de su casa

- ¡Hipo!- Ni su madre pudo retenerlo por más tiempo. Hipo siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta llegar a el lugar donde patinaba con sus mejores amigos, el amaba patinar era skate de corazón pero eso a su padre no le gustaba, incluso el destrozo su patineta frente a el y lo obligaba a vestirse con camisas aburridas, el castaño no tenía el valor de ir con sus amigos por lo que siguió caminando lejos de ahí, mientras tanto pensaba en todo lo que le pasaba, era pésimo en la escuela o al menos en física, gran error pues su padre es físico de ahí en fuera era bueno en clases, su comportamiento era sólo para que sus padres supieran que eso de la física no era para el, sin pensarlo llego a un lago y miro su reflejo algo completamente falso

Mírame, pensarías que soy el que crees que soy

Mas eso es imposible

Cada vez hago yo un nuevo papel

Ahora sé que con el disfraz se puede engañar

Mas nunca a mi corazón

¿Quién es a quién yo vi viendo fijamente a mí?

El reflejo es de alguien que no reconocí

Ahora estoy escondiendo todo mi corazón

Y todo en lo que creo

Trataré de enseñar al mundo lo que hay en mí

Seré amado por quién soy

¿Quién es a quien yo vi viendo fijamente a mí?

El reflejo es de alguien que no reconocí

¿Debo aparentar qué soy alguien más que no soy?

Mas este reflejo va a mostrar quién soy

Dentro mi alma sueña ya con ser libre

¿Qué más necesitaría saber para amar?

Ya no hay que ocultar mi sentir, mi pensar

¿Un secreto acaso hay que guardar aún?

¿Debo aparentar qué soy alguien más que no soy?

Mas este reflejo va a mostrar quién soy

Mas este reflejo va a mostrar quién soy

Hipo se quitó la camisa de su padre quedando sólo en una playera blanca sin mangas, estuvo tan distraído viendo su reflejo en el agua cristalina que nunca noto que Jack estaba junto a el hasta que le hablo

- Linda voz- Hipo se sobresalto

- Jack me asustaste- Hipo río- Es algo que me gusta hacer pero no lo hago mucho porque a mi padre no le gusta, tampoco el skate-

- Eso explica tu patineta rota- Hipo se puso triste

- Si, al menos tu y mi madre te comprenden- Hipo sonrió, aún seguía con su estúpido peinado de niño bueno y Jack se lo comenzó a revólver y le vacío un poco de agua para que regresara a su estilo normal

- Ese es el Hipo que conozco, el que ama el skate, el que es bueno en matemáticas y me ayuda a estudiar, el chico más divertido, inteligente, decente y con una buena vos que e conocido, no debes ser algo que tu no eres

Tu debes ser

libre de lo que quieras

y hacer lo que amas

y así tu en tu reflejo te veras

y así encontrar la paz

Hipo sonrió por la canción de Jack, le gustaba cuando el cantaba pero nunca lo escucho de manera calmada

- Gracias eres un buen amigo- Dijo Hipo

- ¿Sólo amigos?- Jack se fue acercando más a la cara de Hipo y se dieron un dulce y tierno beso

Y así mi reflejo veré en verdad

para encontrar la paz

y con el amor

será mucho mejor

- Regresare a hablar con mis padres y luego comprare otra patineta- Hipo dijo y ambos rieron

- Te espero aquí mismo- Hipo fue a hablar con sus padres, fue duro pero convenció a su padre del tema del skate y de Jack, sólo que ahora necesita llevarlo a una vergonzosa y trivial cena, en fin llego con su ahora novio para ir a comprar su nueva patineta, cuando llegaron al supermercado en las pantallas transmitían "Mulan" y Jack escucho la canción de "Mi reflejo"

- ¿Con que te gusta Mulan?-Jack pregunto abrazó la cintura de Hipo

- Un poco, me gusta como ella hizo algo que no se le permitía hacer- Hipo beso a Jack

- Eres mi Mulan- Jack río

- Y tu mi Shang- ambos se besaron

FIN


	8. La puerta es el amor

La puerta es el amor

- Al fin libertad- Decía Hipo mientras salía de su habitación, pues el y sus padres se dirigían a la fiesta anual que hacían en el centro de la isla de Berck, el están muy emocionado, siempre lo tenían ecncerrado en su cuarto desde que tuvo aquel accidente con un oso, en fin lo que más le gustaba no eralos adornos, ni la música sino que era un chico de pelo blanco, siempre se pasaban toda la fiesta jugando o haciendo una que otra travesura al ganado, pero habia un problema, sus padres lo odian, ya que durante una de sus travesuras fue el problema con Mon'fu ese oso que los ataco y de no ser por el peli blanco Hipo hubiera muerto, y por ese acto de valentía Jack se llevo una marca en la espalda, por suerte y no le rompió un hueso. Cuando llegaron Hipo vio a Jack platicando con un chico rechoncho de pelo amarillo, tuvo que ingeniarse una escuda diciendo que iría a buscar a su primo Patan y así pudo ir con Jack

- ¿Te gusta la libertad?- Jack pregunto cuando vio a Hipo

- La adoro, odió estar encerrado- Hipo se quejo

- ¿Y cómo haz estado?- El oji azul pregunto

- Pues bien, dentro de lo que cabe, al menos mi ventana esta enfrenté de la de Rapunzel y así no me aburro, ¿Y tu cómo haz estado?-

- Pues normal, pura diversión con mis 7 hermanas- Ambos rieron por el sarcasmo del mayor, se quedaron en silencio un momento- Siempre me haz gustado- Jack soltó su clásico vómito verbal* e Hipo se quedo pensando

Hipo

Oye, ¿te digo algo un poco loco?

Jack

¡La locura me encanta!

Hipo

Siempre había una puerta cerrada ante mi

y de pronto yo te descubro a ti

Jack

¡Estaba pensando eso mismo! Porque...

Siempre he buscado un lugar para mi.

Tal vez lo digo por la fiesta o esta mancha de aquí.

Junto a ti

Junto a ti

Jack

Tal vez al fin

Hipo

Así te vi

Hipo y Jack

Y algo que no es como lo anterior

La puerta es el amooooooor

La puerta es el amoooooooooor

La puerta es el amor, por ti, por ti, por ti, por ti.

La puerta es el amoooooor

Jack

¿Sabes que es raro?

Hipo

¿Qué?

Jack

Completos estan mis...

Hipo

¡Sandwiches!

Jack

¡Eso quería decir!

Hipo y Jack

Nadie he encontrado quien pensara como yo

Si, ¡Igual que yo!

Estamos sincronizados y algo puede explicarlo

Que así debía pasar

Digo adiós (Digo adiós) al dolor que sentí

Ya no hay que sufrirlo, se acabó.

La puerta es el amooooor

La puerta es el amooooooooor

La vida es mucho más por ti, por ti, por ti, por ti.

La puerta es el amooooor

Jack

¿Te digo algo un poco loco? ¿Serías mi novio?

Hipo

¿Te digo algo un poco más loco? ¡Si!

- Aunque sólo hay un pequeño problema- Hipo dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Jack

- ¿Cuál?-Jack pregunto

- Mis padres te odian- Hipo soltó de repente

- Bien eso si que es un problema, ¿qué vas a hacer?- Jack deberás queria estar con Hipo pero sus padres lo culpaban a el del incidente con el oso- Iremos a hablar con tus padres y explicarles que lo que paso con ese osos no fue mi culpa- Jack estaba decidido tanto asi que tomó la mano de Hipo y se lo llevo al centro de la isla para buscar a Estoico y a Val, cuando por fin los encontraron estos exolotaron

- ¡¿Qué haces con mi hijo?!- Estoico grito

- ¡Sabes que no te le puedes acercar!- Val hizo lo mismo

- ¡No fue mi culpa!- Jack también

- ¡Cállense ya!- Hipo grito y todos se callaron- No fue culpa de Jack, fue mía, yo insistí en meternos a la cueva de Mon'ru y eso paso

flash back:

_Jack e Hipo se encontraban recorriendo el bosque mientras se lanzaban ramitas o piedras pequeñas_

_- Esta vez no te salvarás- Jack salto sobre Hipo, gran error, pues se encontraban en una colina y cayeron rodando, sólo que esta colina terminaba en la entrada de una cueva y la caída fue com un tobogán- Oh no- Dijo Jack mientras observaba la cueva_

_- Es la cueva de Mon'ru, genial- Hipo observaba la cueva con admiración _

_- ¿Genial? Hipo, es la cueva de un osos asesino, ¿Qué tiene eso de genial?- Jack gritaba en susurro para evitar un accidente con el oso_

_- Entremos- Hipo empezó a caminar_

_- ¿Qué? Estas loco si crees que entere ahí contigo- Jack se cruzó de brazos_

_- Bien- Hipo lo ignoro y se internó en la cueva, Jack lo vio preocupado y despues de 3 minutos se metió corriendo para salvar a su amigo antes de terminar como comida para osos, cuando lo vio noto que están parado inmóvil cuando se acercó mejor vio al oso enorme frente a ellos- No hagas ruido y vámonos ahora mismo- Jack susurro y ambos empezaron a retroceder, pero Hipo es conocido por no ser el más atento de todos y tropezo con hueso cayendo en una pila de estos y el oso se despertó- ¡Hipo!- Jack corrió para salvar al castaño de un arañazo del oso, cuando tomo a Hipo se puso de spalda y residió el golpe de Mon'ru y se desmayó cayendo encima de Hipo._

_- Jack, levantate- El oso gruño- ¡Ayuda!- Hipo grito y gracias a Dios que su padre estaba cerca y los rescato, cuando Jack despertó al otro día la vieja curandera le informo que tuvo suerte de que el oso no le haya roto un hueso pero si se llevo una enorme marca en la espalda, cuando fue a buscar a su amigo, sus padres no lo dejaron entrar culpándolo a el del accidente con Mon'ru, al otro día lo separa en el lugar de siempre pero en vez de Hipo fue Rapunzel quien llego_

_- ¿Rapunzel?- Jack pregunto _

_- Jack, veras anoche Hipo me dijo que sus padres no lo dejarán salir por lo del osos-_

fin de flash back:

- Y eso paso, yo entre a la cueva y Jack me salvo de una muerte segura-

- Bien Hipo, te creemos- Su madre dijo

- Vayan a divertirse- Su padre dijo- Y mañana podrás salir de nuevo- Los adolescentes sonrieron y se fueron a caminar con Rapunzel

- ¿Ahora son novios?- La rubia pregunto feliz

- Si lo somos-Dijeron ambos chicos

- Yeiiiii,,yaoi hard- Rapunzel grito

- ._.-

FIN

Soy malo lo se, ayer prometi 4 pero tuvo un retraso con los fics, bueno hoy subiré 5 bye


	9. Yo sabía

**Recuerdan el "Un mundo ideal" pues este habla de como es que estos 2 se conocieron**

Capitulo 9: Yo sabía

El príncipe Jackson se encontraba en su paseo matutino por el bosque en su fiel caballo "Bocky", el odiaba no poder recorrer todo el reino pues su padre siempre hacia que que su dama de compañía lo acompañara a todos lados para cuidarlo

- Esto es estúpido- El príncipe se quejo

- Ya lo sé, pero es mi trabajo Jack- La dama dijo

- Lo sé, eres una buena dama de compañía, Brutilda- Jack hablo y de repente llego Dash

- Hola principe, hola hermosa- Dash saludo

- Hola Dash- Saludo el albino- Los dejare solos- Jack empezó a irse pero la rubia lo llamo

- Pero tu padre me mando a cuidarte-

- Estaré bien, ustedes diviértanse- Jack se alejó, mientras hacia que Bocky aumentara la velocidad, llegaron a un hermoso lugar del bosque y por instinto empezó a cantar

amor, amor, amor

no me sueltes de tu mano

dile al mundo que te amo y que jamas te iras de mi

No muy lejos de ahí un joven castaño se encontraba caminando junto a su dragón Chimuelo, para recoger provisiones para su familia

- Bien amigo recoge todos los arbustos con moras que encuentres- Hipo dijo y escucho a alguien cantar

amor, amor, amor

la pasión se ha desbordado

no hay lugar para el pasado

comencemos a vivir

Hipo intentó acercarse pero cuando llego al lugar de donde provenía esa voz ya no había nada, ni personas o canciones

- ¿Qué raro?- Hipo regreso con Chimuelo- Mañana veremos de donde vino eso

Al otro día:

Jack volvió a salir con Brutilda y Dash volvió a llevarse a la rubia y Jack volvió al mismo lugar para cantar e Hipo se estaba volviendo loco pues no sabía quien cantaba esas canciones hasta una semana después

- Estoy harto- Hipo gruño mientras Chimuelo lo veía aburrido- Tengo que encontrar a esa misteriosa voz o me volveré loco- Entonces se volvió a escuchar esa esa voz y Chimuelo fue tras la voz. Jack se encontraba cantando como siempre y de repente vio a un dragon gigante de color negro y ojos verdes tóxico

- Dra...Drag...¡Dragón!- Jack grito y empezó a correr y un pedazo de su capa se atoró en una rama y ese pedazo se rompió y quedo ahí colgado

- Chimuelo lo asustaste- Hipo acababa de llegar y noto el cacho de tela , entonces se acercó y lo tomo en sus manos- Debe ser de el, Chimuelo tu tienes mejor olfato que un sabueso así que huele- El castaño le extendió el pedazo de tela para que esté lo oliera y buscara su rastro. Una hora después llegaron al castillo- Es el príncipe, que cliché. Bueno vámonos y regresemos en la noche para que nadie nos vea- Ambos se fueron

- ¿Quien será ese chico?- Jack se preguntaba pues hace unos días noto que un chico castaño estaba curioseando en el bosque y hace unos segundos lo observo fuera del castillo con el dragón que lo asusto. En la noche Jack salió al balcón para hablar con la Luna como siempre lo hacia- ¿Sabes cuando lo volveré a ver?-

- ¿Qué tal ahora?- Hipo apareció colgado del balcón- Soy Hipo Haddock, ¿Y tu?-

- El príncipe Jackson Frost y tu eres el chico del bosque-

- Y tu eres la voz misteriosa-

- ¿Voz misteriosa?- Jack esta dispuesto a empujar al chico si le hacía algo

- Si, llevo días escuchándote cantar en el bosque y quería saber quien eras- Hipo sonrió- Debo admitir que eras muy atractivo-

- Gracias- Jack se sonrojo- Tu igual

- Gracias, así que te gusta cantar-

- Mucho es mi pasión-

Hipo:

Yo sabia que existías

aun sin mirarte y esperaba

conocerte para preguntarte

si soñabas conmigo

igual que yo la respuesta

me la dio tu corazón

Jack:

Yo sabia que serias

asi sin mirarte y

cantaba las canciones

que siempre escuchaste

yo te llevo conmigo en

mi ilusion y te doy

para siempre mi amor

Hipo & Jack

Vamos a cantar que

algunas veces hace bien

y nos podemos conocer (conocer)

mejor vamos a cantar

que tengo ganas de saber

como es estar un poco

mas los dos

vamos a cantar que

algunas veces hace bien

y nos podemos conocer

mejor vamos a cantar

que tengo ganas de saber

como es estar un poco

mas los dos

- Linda voz Hipo- Jack dijo

- Gracias tu igual- Hipo se sonrojó y Chimuelo llego- ¿Qué pasa amigo?- Chimuelo gruño y volteo a ver el bosque- ¿Papa me esta buscando?- El dragón asintió- Jack me tengo que ir nos vemos luego

- Claro Adiós- A veces conocer a un extraño era algo bueno

FIN


	10. Padres Parte 1

Capitulo 10: Padres

Hola me llamo Hipo Jaddock y tengo 22 años, vivo con mi novio Jack desde hace ya 5 años y llevamos viviendo juntos 4. Hasta ayer creí que mi relación con Jack era normal, no piensen mal es que desde hace unas semanas 5 para ser exactos e tenido horribles náuseas y vómito cada comida, justo ayer me entero de la razón del porque esos terribles vómitos. ESTOY EMBARAZADO, preñado, en varas dulces, salí con mi domingo 7, si bien me decía mi madre "Si vas a coger usa condón", si le hubiera hecho caso a mi santa madre que Dios la tenga en su gloria... Y la mantenga ahí por favor, bueno en fin es que no se como darle la noticia a Jack, pero no se cómo reaccionaria, es decir que tal si me abandona, si me hace abortar, si me da una putiza, si me envía a una escuela para monjas, si me mete a un reality show como el de las Kardashian, en fin son muchas cosas que pueden pasar, y ahora estoy en el baño practicando que decir frente al espejo

- Bien, que tal esto- Me aclare la garganta- Jack recuerdas que dijiste que dejarías tu ninfomanía si tenías hijos, no esa no queda- Volteo a ver a mi gato que parece morirse de la risa por mis fallidos intentos, le lanzo mi cepillo de dientes y se detiene- La estas cagando, necesito un milagro para hacer esto- De repente del escusado sale mucho fuego

- ¿Alguien pidió un milagro? Quiero oír te decir "aaaaah"- Una sombra parecida a un dragón salió y dijo eso

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- Grite como gay, esperen si lo soy

- E sido enviado por tus ancestros, para ayudarte a tu misión de decirle a tu wey lo de tu pendejada esa- El fuego se empezó a disipar- Damas y caballos güeros, con ustedes la ingeniosa, preciosa, sexy y chingona, Tormenta- Una lagartija sale de la taza y mi gato lo empieza a rasguñar

- Mis ancestros mandaron a una lagartija para ayudarme- Levante esa cosa del suelo

- Pues claro soy mini toy para mejor transporte, si viniera EMI tamaño normal podría tragarme a tu bola de pelos- Mi pequeño gato le gruñe- Échate Gaturro-

- Sé llama Chimuelo, ¿Entonces tu me ayudarás a decirle a Jack lo de mi embarazo?- Pregunte

- Si, vamos sigue practicando- Tormenta se sentó un una silla de director que apareció de la nada- Acción-

- Bien aquí voy- Respire profundamente- Jack verás tu recuerdas cuando tuvimos sexo desenfrenado en esa vieja cabaña en el bosque-

- Pésimo- Tormenta me interrumpió

- ¿Crees que es fácil decirle a mi novio que estoy embarazado?- Me exalte

- ¿Qué estas que?- Un voz muy conocida hablo detrás de mi, voltee y me tome con Jack mirándome fijamente

- Estoy embarazado- Dije firmemente, lo último que vi fue a Jack caer al suelo- ¿Sigue vivo?-

- Me vez cara de doctora- Tromenta contesto y fu a ver a Jack- Sólo se dio un pinche vergazo, hay que llevarlo a tu cama

CONTINUARA

!o dejo así porque le queda 1% de batería ami IPas los dejo Adios


	11. Padres Parte 2

Capitulo 11: Padres. Parte 2

**Anteriormente en este one shot ahora two shot. Hipo se enteró de su embarazo, Jack lo escucho por error y se desmay, una lagartija salió del escusado y Mita tiene que enfrentar a una por violación de derechos de autos por parte de los creadores de Mulan, bien regresemos con este fic:**

Entre Torment y yo llevamos a Jack a la cama de nuestra habitación para acostarlo en ella y despertarlo

- ¿Ahora que hago?- Pregunte

- Yo diría que cambiar tus cortinas porque no convinan con tus sabanas- Tormenta dijo mientras inspeccionaba mi cuarto

- Eso no, meo refiero a lo de el embarazo, cuando despierte va a querer una explicación y no se como darsela- Dije mientras acariciaba a Chimuelo

- Bueno, pues dile lo que paso, que después de tener mucho sexo gay y que sus mini el se internaron en ti y crearon el milagro de la vida- Tormenta se sentó en el pecho de Jack

- Pero, ¿Y si me abandona?- Empece a imaginar lo que Jack haría si reacciona de mala manera

- Pues no lo sabremos si no lo despertamos- Salto encima de Chimuelo- Al baño- Entonces ambos se dirigieron al baño y yo pensaba en como despertarlo, ¿un beso? No acabo de comer pescado- Ya llegamos- Tormenta y Chimuelo llegaron y mi gato tenía una taza con agua a marrado a su cola y luego la dragona lagartija, tomó la taza entre sus patas y le lanzo el contenido a la cara de Jack y el se despertó de sorpresa

- Medio de champiñones pero no son míos- Dijo mi novio cuando desperto, luego analizo las cosas- Bien, explícame lo de tu embarazo-

- Pues, toma son los resultados de la prueba de embarazo- Le di los papeles a Jack y el leyó que era positivo

- ¿Desde cuándo?- Me pregunto

- 5 semanas, ósea la fecha cuadra con esa vez de lo que paso en la cabaña del bosque-Respondí

- Bien- Me abrazo- Te apoyare-

- ¿Estas feliz?- Pregunte incrédulo

- Claro, voy a ser papá, tendremos un hijo- Toco mi abdomen- Aunque extrañare estos cuadritos- Levanto mi camisa- Pero aun nos podemos divertir- Me empezó a besar apasionadamente y caímos en la cama

- Hay niños leyendo esto- Tormenta alego y Jack se asusto y le lanzo el despertador y Tormenta cayo de la cama

- Tormenta, ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunte a la dragona

- Si, tu novio solo me lanzo un despertado a la cara- Ella seguía embobada por el golpe

- ¿Qué es eso?- Jack pregunto

- Soy Tormenta, la guardiana del pendejo este llamado Hipo Haddock- Tormenta comento mientras recorría la cama- Y estaré aquí por siempre, pues seré guardiana también de su hijo o hijo dependiendo del caso- Tormenta se sentó en la cama mientras me veía fijamente el estomago

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte

- Parece como si- Se me acero- Verán gracias a mi magia puedo saber el sexo del bebe, pero hay algo raro- Recargo su cara en mi vientre- Oh My God-

- ¿Qué tiene mi hijo?- Jack pregunto alarmado

- Pues son gemelos, niño y niña- Tormenta dijo feliz- Mejor le llamo a mi hermano, como serán 2 necesito ayuda- Nuevamente salto en Chimuelo- Al baño- Ambos aligero. Del lugar

- Tendremos dos hijos- Sonreí- Serán 2 niño y niña, necesitamos nombres, ropa- Jack me tapó la boca

- Yo igual estoy feliz por los bebés- acaricio mi vientre- Seremos una familia, tu, los bebés, Chimuelo y esa lagartija- En ese momento Tormenta entro con otro dragón detrás de ella

- El es mi hermano y se llama Dientepua-

- Hola, yo seré guardián de uno de los 2 bebes- Ese dragón rojo se presento y así es como empezó todo lo de mi embarazo

Mes 2:

Los vómitos han continuado y las náuseas igual, al menos ahora tengo a Jack, Tormenta y Dientepua para ayudarme, si ahora mi estomago a estado perdiendo los cuadritos, pues mi vientre iría creciendo el doble pues serán gemelos y también e estado yendo a mis citas con la doctora.

Mes 3:

Los vómitos están disminuyendo y los antojos empezaron, trago como puerco, mi estomago ya creció más de lo que estaba antes y me encanta comer mis antojos, siempre son postres y a veces como pizza con bolas de helado o hamburguesas con mermelada en vez de salsa de tomate, pero sabe delicioso, aunque a Jack le da asco.

Mes 4:

Estupido y estúpido Jack, no lo puedo creer, estábamos nosotros y los dragones Comiendo muy felices y de repente me llamo gordo, ese imbécil, salí corriendo y ahora estoy e mi cuarto llorando y acariciando a Chimuelo,y espero una disculpa de Jack pero no la e escuchado en estos 39 segundos que llevo aquí, de repente tocan la puerta

- Hipo- Volvió a tocar- No quiera hacer esto pero bueno- Respiro hondo-

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

- Esa mamada no funciona conmigo Jack- Me molesto por su patético intento

- Vamos, ¿Qué te dije?- Jack pregunto

- Me llamaste gordo- Grite- Idiota- Susurre

- Nunca te dije gordo, sólo dije que tenías un lindo estómago- Se explicó y abrí la puerta

- Lo siento, son mis hormonas por lo del embarazo- El resto del mes transcurrió normal

Mes 5:

Cada vez me veo más gordo, no lo puedo creer si bien se que esto iba a pasar no creía que fuera a engordar tanto, estúpido semen de Jack tenía que llegar tan lejos, el ahora esta trabajando, el trabaja en una centro comercial, en una boutique para ser exactos, por eso llega tarde y todo el día estoy con los dragones y el gato.

Mes 6:

Apenas y puedo caminar con esta panza, hace días que deje de ver mis pies y ahora como más y más en especial mis postres de pizza helada y hamburguesa dulce, al fin decidí los nombres para los bebés, Jamie y Sophie, será perfecto ya estoy planeando el Baby shower, las invitada. Serán Astrid, Brutilda, la hermana de Jack, Heather, entre otras más.

Mes 7:

Tuve mi Baby shower y ahora no puedo hacer nada siempre estoy cansado y no puedo moverme para nada siempre estoy viendo telenovelas mexicanas y llorando, estúpidas hormonas, nuevamente culpo a los espermatozoides de Jack, en fin ahora me doy cuenta que los niños patean muy duro.

Mes 9:

El mes pasado no hubo nada interesante más que un incidente con un Dientepua dormido y un trasero de Hipo, bueno ahora estoy caminando directo al baño y de repente siento un pequeño dolor en el vientre y veo un líquido saliendo de mi pantalón, esto sólo significa algo, se me rompió la fuente, lo bueno es que hoy Jack no trabaja y está en casa

- ¡Jack!- Grite

- ¿Qué sucede?- Jack bajo corriendo las escaleras

- Ya van a nacer- Me retorcí del dolor y Jack me llevo al carro para ir al hospital, llegando ahí me guiaron directo a la sala de partos y ahí empezó el infierno, eso era el peor dolor de mi vida mientras veía a mi doctora esperando a los bebés

- Puja- Dijo Jack y lote del cuello de la bata

- Es lo que estoy haciendo pedazo de idiota- Lo solté y seguí tratando de hacer salir a los bebes

- Veo su cabeza, sigue así Hipo- Puje lo más que pude y el primer bebe salió- Es una niña, ahora esperemos al otro- La doctora le entrego a una enfermera la bebé para que la limpiaran y entonces el otro ya venía en camino- Vamos Hipo no te detengas ahí viene

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!- Grite como nunca...sin haber tenido relaciones sexuales, y escuche un llanto

- Es un niño- Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de desmayarme por el cansancio, desperté en el hospital y vi a Tormenta sentada frente a mi- Hola Tormenta, ¿Y los niños?

- Aqui- Jack dijo y tenia a los bebés en sus brazos y me dio al niño

- Mi pequeño Jamie- Vi a esa bolita rosada con gorrito azul y envuelto en una cobijota del mismo color de manera de taco

- Y la hermosa Sophie- Vi a la bebe y aún dormía- Somos una familia feliz, tu, los bebés, Chimuelo, los dragones lagartija y yo- Se sentó junto a mi y Chimuelo se acurruco entre emboscada mientras que Tormenta y Dientepua volaban arriba de nosotros, la perfecta foro familiar o al menos para mi lo era

FIN


	12. Telenovela

**Este one shot lo escribí cuando estaba aburrido asi que si se ve tonto ya saben porque,claro que tiene toques de parodia y será algo divertido o eso creo Nose bueno disfruten porque aún tengo que lidiar con esa estúpida demande por parte de los creadores de Mulan. Bueno aquí está el fic**

capitulo 12: Como telenovela

- Te vez hermosa hija- La madre de una chica rubia- Estuve esperando mucho tiempo para esto, tu boda-

- Gracias mamá- La chica se veía feliz- Yo también estuve esperando mucho tiempo para esto- La chica siguió peinando su cabello amarillo como el sol

- Astrid, Wow, te vez hermosa amiga- Otra chica sólo que de cabello negro la vio

- Gracias Heather, hoy será un día especial- La chica se miró en el espejo

- Bien te estaremos esperando afuera querida- La madre y la amiga de la chica salieron mientras Astrid abandono su sonrisa feliz y la cambio por una maliciosa

- El día esperado, seré millonaria-

Antes solía creer que no seria nadie

que en la pobreza me iba a quedar

pero conocí a cierto chico tonto

y ahora sin nada lo voy a dejar

porque en su testamento

estoy nombrada y esta noche

dejara de respirar, su dinero será mío

y la gran mansión también

jajaja, millonaria seré

En otra casa un joven hombre de pelo castaño se preparaba para su boda, mientras su amigo Patapez lo veía

- ¿Quien diría que te casarías?- Dijo el joven rechoncho

- Hoy será un gran día- Hipo se seguía acomodando la corbata

- Te espero a fuera- El rubio salió y el celular de Hipo sonó

_- Bueno-_

_- Por favor, no lo hagas- Dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea_

_- Jack, ya te lo dije, no podemos estar juntos- Hipo dijo algo triste_

_- Escucho la tristeza en tu voz, Hipo yo te amo- Jack sollozaba_

_- ¿Y crees que yo no?- Hipo lloraba un poco- Eres todo para mi pero me tengo casar con Astrid- Hipo colgó _

Jack se encontraba en su casa llorando porque sabía que perdería al amor de su vida en tan sólo uan horas pero el sabia que Astrid sólo quiere el dinero de Hipo, se cansó de llorar y fue directo a la iglesia para confrontar a Astrdid. Toda la gente se encontraba en la iglesia para la gran bodas solo faltaba Astrid, y Jack llego corriendo con Heather

- ¿Dónde esta Hipo?- Jack pregunto

- Jack déjalos en paz por favor, ellos se aman- Jack le dio un zape

- Deja de hablar tonterías, tu viste que Astrid le puso el veneno a la copa de Brutilda, ella sólo quiere el dinero de Hipo- Jack dijo

- Tienes razón, hay que detenerla ahora mismo-

- ¡Hay viene la novia!- La madre de Astrid grito y todo el mundo entro a la iglesia menos Jack y Heather quienes enfrentaron a la rubia

- Alto ahí rubiecita- Jack se puso enfrente de Astrid- No dejare que le hagas daño a Hipo-

- Muy tarde, Patán, Brutacio, no dejen que estos arruinen mi boda- Los antes mencionados tomaron a Jack y a Heather mientras ella entraba a la iglesia- Los espero en la recepción-

- Muy bien actuado chicos- Jack dijo y los hombres los soltaron- Les avise que vendría, ellos saben lo de Astrid- El peli blanco le dijo a Heather tras ver su rostro de confusión, ambos entraron a la iglesia- ¡Esperen!- Toda la gente lo miro- El no se puede casar con ella porque ella es una asesina- Todos se impresionaron

- ¿De qué hablas Jack?- Hipo pregunto

- Ella siempre quiso tu dinero y cuando Brutilda se enteró de su plan, la asesino, yo vi como la enveneno, igual que a Mercedes y a doña Nora- Heather dijo

- Eso es mentira, Hipo amor no les creas- Astridfingió

- Es muy tarde Astrid, ya llame a la policía- Jack dijo y entonces Astrid se levantó parte del vestido y sacó un cuchillo de sus medias y amenazo a Hipo con el

- Escúchenme todos, me casare con Hipo, quieran o no, y si no despidanse de el- Astrid recargo más el cuchillo en el cuello de Hipo y empezaron a caminar junto a el padre con dirección al techo de la iglesia- Bien casenos ahora- Dijo la rubia una vez que llegaron al techo de la iglesia

- Queridos hermanos- El padre inició

- Saltese esa idiotez- Astrid gruño

- Bien, tu Astrid Hof...Hof... ¿Hija cómo se pronuncia tu apellido?-

- Hofferson-

- Bien, tu Astrid Hofferson aceptas a Hipo Haddock III como tu legítimo esposo-

- Acepto- Astrid sonrio

- Y tu Hipo Haddock III aceptas a Astrid Hofferson como tu- El padre fue interrumpido por Jack

- Yo me opongo- Jack se lanzo contra Astrid y empezaron a rodar por el piso hasta la orilla del techo y cayeron

Son tres palabras

solamente, mis angustías

y esas palabras son

como me gustas.

La cortinilla de corte mostraba a Astrid sonriendo maliciosamente a la cámara con el título "Corazón salvaje" en la esquina derecha de abajo, arriba de la pantalla decia ¡Gran Final!

- Hola, estoy aquí para decirles que hoy se acaba la oportunidad de ganarse una casa, sólo envíen Casa al 5511 y durante esta hora sus mensajes se multiplicaran por 10- Una actriz dijo en el comercial

- Hola soy Elsa de Frozen y estas leyendo en Fanfiction- Elsa tomó un cuaderno y un lápiz y dibujó el logo de Fanfiction para enseñarlo a la cámara

Son tres palabras

solamente, mis angustías

y esas palabras son

como me gustas.

La cortinilla de regreso mostraba a Heather con unas flores en las manos mientras soltaba unas lágrimas. Regresando a la novela Jack apenas y se sostuvo de una orilla mientras Astrid colgaba de sus piernas e Hipo intentaba subirlos, pero Astrid intentaba tirarlo y al final la rubia observo a la policía y miro fijamente a Hipo

- No lo hagas Astrid- Pero ella no hizo caso y soltó a Jack y cayo al suelo muriendo al instante.

- ¿Estas bien?- Hipo pregunto

- Si, creo que al fin estaremos juntos- Jack abrazo a Hipo

~ 1 año después ~

Heather, Hipo y Jack se encontraban en el cementerio con flores

- Un año, paso volando- Dijo Heather

- De todos modos éramos los mejores amigos de niños- Hipo menciono

- Pero su ambición pudo más- Jack miraba la tumba de Astrid

- Al menos ustedes son felices juntos- Heather dijo

FIN

**Se los advertí pero bueno cumplí mi cuenta diaria luego de un fin de semana raro pero bueno, lo más seguro es que este viernes no suba fics así que subire los dos mañana bye**


	13. Soledad

Capitulo 13: Soledad

**ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE ONE SHOT NO TIENE FINAL FROSTCUP, SINO QUE TIENE OTRO YA VERAN DE QUIEN SE TRATA AL FINAL.**

- ¡Eres un idiota!- me grito el

- ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- Pregunte menos enojado

- ¿Que tiene de malo? Eres un maldito celoso Jack-

- Eso no tiene nada de malo Hipo-

- Pero no tenías porque golpear al pobre chico frente a todos- El me dijo

- Te estaba coqueteando- Grite

- Claro que no- Resulta que Hipo y yo somos novios de hace tiempo y hoy justo hoy una maldito chico le coqueteaba a mi novio y me enoja tanto le di una póliza a ese idiota, y ahora Hipo me esta regalando por mi "mal comportamiento" eso es falso sólo protegí a mi novio- Eso fue algo estúpido esta vez te pasaste

- Pero- Intente defenderme

- Nada de peros eres un maldito celoso y posesivo, digo eso no es nada malo, pero esto ya es una exageración, hasta aquí llegamos Jack,terminamos- Hipo comenzó a caminar a la salida pero lo detuve

- No Hipo por favor- Le di un abrazo- Lo siento, es que tengo miedo de perderte-

- No Jack, tienes miedo de quedarte sólo, pero esta vez cruzaste la línea, perdón pero esto es todo- Me soltó y salió de nuestra casa bueno ahora sólo mía, no aguanté y comencé a llorar, me quede tirado ahí donde me dejo no recuerdo que paso después, bueno se que llore hasta dormir, al otro día no tenía ganas de nada, ni de comer, ni de ir a trabajar, ni de vivir, el era mi todo y es ahora cuando noté que mi peor pesadilla se vuelve realidad, tengo autofobia* no soporto estar sólo, necesito a alguien, necesito a Hipo el es mi complemento, es lo que más amo y si soy celoso es por que no quiero que me lo quiten, no quiero que el se de cuenta de que yo no lo meres o, el es valiente no como yo, solo mire me estoy llorando en el suelo con mi rostro entre mis rodillas

- Hipo, perdóname- Dije a la nada pues ahora estoy sólo. Ya han pasado 3 días del abandono de Hipo y ahora el esta saliendo con un chico llamado Andy, yo lo conozco era mejor amigo de Hipo, ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo celado frente a Andy, aunque ahora lo veo muy feliz incluso más de lo que era conmigo, sigo sin comer o dormir ahora lloro todas las noches mientras recuerdo mis mejores momentos con el dueño de esas hermosas esmeraldas, me siento débil, tanto que sigo en el mismo punto donde me quede hace 3 días, creo que mi alma se extingue minuto a minuto, estoy harto de sufrir ya no soporto más, me paro como puedo y voy directo a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo, el más filoso que encuentro y lo clavo en mi abdomen, me siento más débil y caigo al suelo llenando el piso de mi sangre, poco a poco cierro mis ojos y lo último que oí fue

- ¿Jack? ¿Jack estas aquí?- La hermosa voz que no había escuchado en 3 días- ¡Dios mío!- Creo que me encontró, deje de oír y ver

:(

:(

:(

:(

:(

:(

:(

FIN

A no es cierto aquí sigue el fic.

Me siento fatal es decir Jack hizo eso por mi culpa, lo deje sólo aún sabiendo que le teme a la soledad, y aparte al dejarlo pues hice pública mi relación con Andy el cual era mi amante, ,e siento horrible ya se lo que ustedes deben opinar de mi, que como le pude ser infiel a Jack, soy una persona horrible, ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Aproveche la pelea para dejarlo y seguir con Andy, tuve suerte de llegar rápido y llevar a Jack al hospital lo único que me preocupa es que quedo inconsciente y aún no despierta lleva horas así, no quiero que muera, pese a todo lo que paso y lo mío con Andy, aún lo quiero el me ayudo a recuperarme por el abandono de mi padre y ahora esta debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

- Familiares de Jackson Overland- Un doctor hablo

- Yo- Me levanté- Bueno somos muy amigos, no tiene familia-

- El joven Jackson está estable, afortunadamente no perdió mucha sangre y el cuchillo no toco algún órgano, lo único que me preocupa es una anemia, debe comer más- Explico el doctor

- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- Pregunte

- Por supuesto, habitación 23A- Agradecí y fui directo a buscar la habitación no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo el doctor ¿Anemia? ¿No a comido desde que lo deje? Tengo que hablar con el, 20A, 21A, 22A, y aquí esta 23A, entré y lo vi con los ojos cerrados, me acerque y me senté en la cama- Perdóname- Susurre

- No, perdóname tu a mi- Su voz se oía cansada- No debí haber hecho eso, no era justo que yo fuera tan celoso contigo, perdóname-

- No tu perdóname a mi- No aguanté y lloré- Yo te e sido infiel desde hace tiempo, Andy es mi amante bueno ahora no, pero lo fue mucho tiempo, sólo perdóname por favor- Note que Jack también empezó a llorar- ¿Jack?- Acerque mi mano a su rostro

- No me toques- Alejo mi mano- Yo te amo, nunca dejare de hacerlo, pero por favor veté, te perdono pero no quiero volverte a ver- Eso me dolió hasta el alma pero no tuve otra opción que salir de ahí, al salir vi aun amigo de Jack que entro a su habitación

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

- Hola- Dije mientras entraba a ver a Jack

- Hola Flynn- Me saludo con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunte

- Hipo me dijo- Se calló un momento- Que me había sido infiel mucho tiempo- Lloro y me acerque a abrazarlo

- Shhhhh, no llores Jack, ese imbéciles no merece tus lágrimas- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos- Yo te ayudare a superarlo o si no me dejo de llamar Flynn Loco- Lo bese en los labios y alegró sentir que el correspondía al beso- Tranquilo- Dije una vez terminado el beso

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

Hipo llego a la sala de espera del hospital con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunte

- Le dije todo a Jack, me dijo que me perdonaba pero no quería verme- Me abrazo

- Vamos a casa- Comenzamos a caminar a la salida

- Gracias Andy-

- Por nada-

FIN


	14. Votos matrimoniales

Capitulo 14: Votos matrimoniales

- Yo Jackson Overland Frost, prometo cuidarte, respetarte y sobre todo amarte, no te dejare sólo nunca, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida y nunca te descuidare, no importa el trabajo u otra cosa, eres la mejor persona que e conocido en mi vida, yo se nunca sere lo mejor para ti tal vez después de un tiempo lo sea, quiero formar una gran familia contigo, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida, desde que te conocí en aquel parque acuatico, pasando por nuestra primera cita en ese restaurante fino, hasta que te propuse matrimonio frente a toda la escuela, y hoy nuestra boda el mejor día de mi vida, sólo quiero decir que te amo, no eres mi novio o esposo, eres mi todo, eres parte de mi, de mi alma y quiero que sepas que nunca me alejare de ti- Jack acabo de hablar

- Yo Hipo Horrendus Haddock III, prometo cuidarte. Respetarte y sobre todo amarte, no quiero separarme nunca de ti, este día es el más hermoso de mi vida mucho mejor que el dia que nos conocimos, nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, neutro primer aniversario, nuestra primera pelea, nuestra primera vez. Hoy frente a todos los invitados, nuestra familia se unió, nuestro amor unió algo que parecia imposible como la rivalidad de nuestras familias, el día que me declaraste tu amor me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo, yo tampoco te dejare sólo nunca, si un día nos separamos, yo me encargare de enmendar todo lo sucedido, no importa la distancia, tiempo o cualquier otra cosa yo te amare y lo hare hasta la eternidad, mis sentimientos nunca setan ajenos a los tuyos, te amo- Hipo hablo

- Bien entonces, los declaro esposos, lo que Dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre, pueden besarse ahora- Los chicos hicieron caso y se besaron y todos los invitados aplaudieron felices, pues esos 2 enamorados al fin lograron unirse en matrimonio

FIN

Esta cortito lo sé pero se me seco el cerebro, mañana subo los otros 2 y gracias por sus reviews


	15. A la manera Disney

Capítulo 14: A la manera Disney

****Pocahontas****

Hiccup corría y corría por el bosque quería verlo por última vez a ese barco que iba de regreso a Inglaterra, el solo veía pequeñas partes de este, quería ver una última vez a Jack Frost, él había decidido quedarse con su tribu en vez de ir con él, Hiccup lo salvo de la muerte y Jack salvo a su padre al interponerse cuando Pitch le disparo. Corrió hasta la punta de un risco donde veía aquel barco alejarse de Berck, una suave brisa con hojas de colores rodeo a Hipo y este sonrió, la brisa llego al barco y paso junto a Jack y el de pelo blanco miro por última vez a ese chico le enseño que no son diferentes, ambos hicieron un movimiento con las manos para despedirse

****Aladin****

- ¡Adiós amigos!- El genio Chimuelo se alejaba volando- ¡Soy libre!- El genio desapareció con una explosión simulando un fuego artificial, rápidamente la escena cambio a un cielo nocturno lleno de fuegos artificiales de todos los colores, mientras Hiccup y Jack iban sobre su alfombra voladora

Un mundo ideal

Tu junto a mi…

Se besaron y ambos se fueron volando juntos y en la Luna se formó el rostro del genio riendo

- Cuídense amigos- Chimuelo sonrió y guiño el ojo

****La bella durmiente****

Jack e Hiccup bailaban al compás de ese vals que ambos conocían muy bien, era la canción que Hiccup cantaba en el bosque cuando se conocieron, desde un balcón sus 3 hadas madrinas, Elsa, Mérida y Rapunzel observaban la hermosa escena

- Mérida, ¿Qué sucede linda?- Rapunzel pregunto al ver a la pelirroja llorar

- Es que me encantan los finales felices- Mérida siguió llorando y la rubio miro la escena hasta que se percató del color de la capa de Hiccup- ¿Azul?- La chica de vestido rosa frunció el ceño- Rosa- Con un disparo de su varita la capa del castaño se pintó de rosa, cosa que Elsa miro enojada

- Azul- La de pelo platinado disparo con su varita y la capa se pintó de azul

- Rosa-

- Azul-

- Rosa- Una guerra innecesaria por color de la capa de Hiccup se originó entre Elsa y Rapunzel, pero los 2 enamorados no se percataban de eso solo existían ellos dos, siguieron bailando aun con los repentinos cambios de color de la capa del más pequeño.

****Hércules****

- Yo prefiero quedarme en la tierra con el- Jack tomo la mano de Hiccup y los padres del dios se abrazaron y vieron a su hijo besarse con ese humano y al primer contacto de ellos Jack perdió su brillo lo que significaba que volvió a ser mortal

- ¡Canten chicas!- Grito Bocón y las ninfas(1) comenzaron a cantar mientras que Jack, Hiccup y Sandman se fueron en Chimuelo, el dragón de Jack, y volaron a la tierra donde Jack saludo a sus padres

- Mira- Hiccup señalo el cielo y ahí estaba Zeus creando una nueva constelación con la forma de Jack

****La bella y la bestia****

Jack regreso a ser humano y en cuanto vio a Hiccup lo beso y con eso el hechizo que caía sobre los habitantes del castillo, todos se volvieron a transformar en humanos, Jack alzo a Hiccup para cambiar la escena a ellos 2 bailando en el gran salón mientras todos en el castillo y el padre de Hiccup, la señora Gothel estaba cargando a su pequeño hijo mientras veía a ese par de enamorados bailar

- Oye mamá- El niño hablo

- Si hijo- Gothel pregunto a su hijo

- ¿Volveré a dormir en la alacena?- Esa inocente pregunta hizo reír a Gothel y a Estoico el padre de Hiccup

- Claro que no hijo- La mujer volvió a ver a los enamorados bailar juntos

****La sirenita****

El rey Estoico subió con ayuda del agua y su magia queda a la altura del barco donde se encontraba su hijo, se abrazaron

- Te quiero papá- Dijo Hiccup, mientras sus 3 amigos Chimuelo, el pez, Brutacio, la gaviota y Bocón, el cangrejo, rompieron el abrazo para que Hiccup volviera con Jack y el barco de bodas se alejaba y Estoico uso su tridente y creo un arcoíris que rodeo el barco

****Enredados****

Hiccup estaba fuera frente s sus verdaderos padres quienes lo abrazaron cariñosamente, era como lo recordaban solo que con el pelo castaño y un poco más corto, Hiccup miro a Jack observando la escena e Hiccup tomo la mano de Jack y lo jalo al abrazo

- Bueno ya sabrán que paso después- Jack narraba lo que paso- Hiccup volvió con su familia y se convirtió en el príncipe que todos esperaban, todo el reino lo quería y en cuanto a mi deje de robar y mejore en todo, se preguntaran ¿Hiccup y yo nos casamos? Me complace decirle que tras mucho tiempo de insistir e insistir, acepte-

- Jackson- Hiccup regaño

- Bien, el acepto, y vivimos felices por siempre

****El rey león (2)****

Jack acababa de vencer a su tío Pitch, y bajo de regreso donde Hiccup, Bocón y North

- Llego la hora- Dijo North- Jack camino hasta ahí y soltó un gran rugido que causo que todas las nubes desaparecieran. Varios meses después el sabio North y la feliz pareja para que North hiciera lo mismo que hizo con Jack cuando nació, solo que ahora lo hacían con la pequeña recién nacida, la levanto para que los demás la admiraran e hicieran reverencia para ver a la nueva princesa.

****Frozen****

- ¿Listos?- Jack le pregunto a la gente que estaba en la entrada del castillo y piso fuerte el suelo para que se congelara y la gente patinara, todos patinaban e Hiccup llego y choco contra su hermano mayor

- Es lindo tenerte de vuelta hermano- Dijo Hiccup

- Mira lo que tengo para ti- Jack uso sus poderes para aparecer unos patines de hielo

- Gracias-

- Vamos- Jack tomo las manos de du hermano pequeño y empezaron a patinar- ¿Sabes qué?-

- ¿Qué?- Hiccup veía como Olaf, Sven y el mismo Nigth (3) patinaban

- Si quiero hacer un muñeco- Ambos rieron y siguieron patinando, por fortuna el amor de hermanos puede descongelar el corazón más que el amor de pareja.

**FIN**

Yo: Tómala Disney

Hombre de traje: Señor Mito, tiene 9 demandas más por violación de derechos de autor

Yo: Genial, bien adiós, procurare hacerlos más originales, por cierto hoy solo subiré este pero mañana puedo que si suba los 2 adiós


	16. A la manera Disney 2

Capítulo 16: A la manera Disney 2

****Mulan****

Estoico se sentó en la misma banco que tanto amaba su hijo,debajo de los árboles de loto, el siempre se preguntaba porque a Hipo le encantaban esas flores, claro además de dibujarlas y regalárselas a su madre Val y a su abuela Gothi, miraba con nostalgia aquellas flores que caían sobre el lago, pero no noto que su único hijo estaba en la entrada del jardín, se le acercó y Estoico observo a su hijo

- Padre, te traigo la espada de Alvin y el emblema del emperador, son obsequios- Hipo le entregó las cosas a su padre pero estas las lanzo al suelo y abrazo a su hijo, en la entrada Val y Gothi veían la escena

- Trae una espada y no un hombre- La anciana dijo

- Disculpe, ¿aquí vive Hipo Horrendo?- Jack le pregunto a las mujeres y estas sólo se limitaron a señalar el jardín y Jack entro

- Enlistenme para la próxima guerra- Gothi se apresuró a decir

- Señor Estoico Horrendo- Jack hablo y el hombre volteó junto a su hijo y el de ojos azules se quedo atontado- Yo traigo el casco de el porque es de el y tu lo tomaste y toma- Jack extendió el casco e Hipo lo tomo

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- Hipo pregunto

- ¡¿Quieres quedarte para siempre?!- Valka gríto

- Sería un placer- Dijo Jack

***Tarzan****

Hipo bajó del pequeño barco y corrió directo a Jack para abrazarlo, cuando rompieron el abrazo el chico criado por dragones beso a Hipo

- Eh Jack- Hipo señalo a los dragones que estaban viéndolos algo serios en especial Chimuelo, de repente la "madre" de Jack se le acercó y dejo que el castaño le acariciará la cabeza con delicadeza y Jack se le acerco para rugir pero Hipo lo interrumpió- ¡Roooaaaar!- Hipo rugió y todos los dragones lanzaron fuego hacia el cielo

- ¿Qué hago aquí si mi vida está con los dragones?- Estoico se lanzo al agua para llegar con su hijo

- ¿Vienes?- Jack le extendió la mano a Hipo y este lo acepto para que la escena cambiara a Jack e Hipo juntos deslizando se por las ramas de los árboles, pasaron junto a la "madre" de Jack para dejarle unos pescados, junto a Chimuelo pero este resbalo y cayo, luego llegaron a una orilla y Jack soltó su típico grito

****High School Musical 2****

Jack e Hipo llegaron a una colina del club de los Hofferson, todos sus amigos empezaron a jugar cusando los aspersores se activaron mojando a todos, los chicos empezaron a correr y reír mientras jugaban al final de la colina, Jack e Hipo iban tomados de las manos y lanzaron el globo de canto ya que ambos sostenían

You are the música in me

Cantaron y se besaron en la boca, un beso tierno y lleno de dulzura

****La Cenicienta****

- Ese era el último joven espero digo supongo- Bocón dijo mientras se retiraba

- Espere, falto yo- Hipo bajo corriendo las escaleras para sentarse en ese sillón listo para que le probarán el zapato de cristal, pero su malvado padrastro Pitch coloco su bastón frente a Bocón y este tropezó y cayo rompiendo el zapato por el impacto

- ¡No! Mi cuello, el rey me cortara el pescuezo

- Yo puedo ayudar- Hipo dijo

- Pero como, el zapato esta destruido- Bocón se lamentaba por lo torpe que fue

- Pero yo tengo el otro zapato- Hipo sacó el otro zapato ante el asombro de Pitch, el cual aumento al momento que el zapato le calzo perfecto al castaño, días después la boda termino y Jack e Hipo bajaban las escaleras mientras los ratones les lanzaban arroz y Gorgontua se comía unos cuantos Hipo se le volvio a salir el zapato y el rey North se lo devolvió y este le dio un abrazo, llegaron al carruaje de bodas y a,bos se despedían de todos

- Miren- Chimuelo señalo al carruaje en el cual Hipo y Jack se besaban

****Blancanieves y los siete enanos****

Todos los dragones y animales estaban viendo a Hipo descansar en su sueño eterno causado por la manzana envenenada de la malvada reina Astrid quien por suerte murio al caer de aquel barranco, regresando al asunto, Hipo seguía en esa cama con los ojos cerrados, fue ahí cuando Jack llego en su caballo y bajó de este para acercarse a Hipo, cuando lo vio se agacho y beso a Hipo y este milagrosamente despertó mientras veía a Jack con amor, subió junto a Jack al caballo y este se empezó a alejar del bosque ke tras los dragones los seguían

- Adios Chimuelo, Tormenta, Gorgontua, Dientepua, Barf, Belch y Tornado, vayan a visitarme- Hipo se despidio de sus amigos mientras iba al castillo de su amor

****Robin Hood****

Jack e Hipo salían de la iglesia después de su boda, todos se despedían de ellos mientras subían a su carruaje, mientras que Chimuelo intentaba subir por una de las ruedas y al final lo consiguió y el carruaje se comenzó a ir

****El rey león 2****

Jack subió a la gran roca del rey, llego junto a Hipo, su hija Rapunzel y su ahora yerno Euguene, los cuatro estaban juntos, formando una gran y feliz familia

- ¡Roaaaar!- Jack rugió y miro a Eugene

- ¡Roooar!- Euguene rugió

- ¡Rooooooaaaar!- Los cuatro rugieron y vieron a todos los animales admirarlos viendo la familia que eran

****Encantada****

Mérida llego al centro del salón donde se desarrollaba el baila antes de la interrupción de Gothel y miro el zapato de Hipo tirado en el suelo y se agachó a verlo

- ¿Porque esta triste señorita?- Rapunzel pregunto

- Dejo su zapato, que cliché- La pelirroja tomó el zapato

- Me permite- Rapunzel tomó el zapato y se lo coloco el zapato a Mérida y milagrosamente le quedo perfecto y ambas salieron corriendo en dirección a la alcantarilla que tantos problemas causaron y ambas saltaron dentro y llegaron al mundo de cuento de hadas para su boda, estaban a punto de besarse cuando el celular de Mérida empezó a sonar

- Espera, Wow que gran recepción hay aquí- Mérida lanzo el teléfono y beso a Rapunzel, el libro cambio de hoja para mostrar un ventanal que decía "Berck fashion" en donde Hipo aprovechaba su talento con las modas y poder hablar con los animales para crear ropa y venderla, nuevamente se cambió la hoja para ver a Pitch dando autógrafos de su libro "Mi sufrimiento real", cuando la hoja volvió a cambiar mostraba a Chimuelo dando autógrafos de su libro "El silencio es oro", la última hoja mostraba a Jack, Hipo y Anna jugando en el departamento

**FIN**


	17. Falsa Alarma

**Al fin el primer Lemmon, no supe que escribir, de hecho una parte del fic lo escribió mi amiga Mariana Castillo Celis una gran y verdadera amiga le agradezco mucho el ayudarme a escribir mi primer Lemmon, realmente no sabía como escribirlo y esta magnifica señorita me ayudo y esto es muy nuevo para mi .Sin más que decir disfruten**

Capitulo 17: Falsa Alarma

Hipo se alejo de su dragón y fue en busca de su padre, se notaba un poco preocupado pero trato de calmarse.

-Mi día no puede empeorar mas… - Pronuncio un poco molesto y triste.

Pero si que podía empeorar más, pues entro en un callejón y se encontró con un chico de pelo blanco, ojos azules y piel muy pálida de nombre Jack; Hipo al principio sintió un coraje enorme por habérselo topado, pero cambio su actitud fue cambiando cuando el chico le empezó hacer la platica.

-¿A dónde tan deprisa Hipo? –Pregunto poniéndose enfrente de Hipo evitando su paso, con un tono seductor.

-Déjame pasar Jack, necesito ver a mi padre –Respondió molesto e intentando esquivarlo.

Jack lo tomo de los hombros y lo acorralo contra el muro de aquel callejón.

-Tu padre puede esperar –Susurro en el oído de Hipo, con el mimo tono seductor.

-Jack…Hablo en serio…-Pronunció nervioso Hipo- Mi padre esta en peligro…

-A tu padre no le pasa nada –Respondió Jack besando el cuello del menor.

-Jack de qué hablas...Q-qué haces? –Pregunto el castaño nervioso y sonrojado.

-Silencio mi pequeño –Dijo mientras una de sus manos exploraba el cuerpo de Hipo, amaba al castaño, lo deseaba y quería hacerlo suyo.

-Jack…-Cuando sintió la mano del peliblanco, se sonrojo al extremo y no pudo evitar dejar salir uno que otro gemido.

Jack tomo el mentón del menor y le dio un beso, mientras su mano bajaba hasta la parte del castaño; al instante Hipo se aferro al ojiazul y no pudo evitar gemir de placer. Con mucho cuidado saco el miembro de Hipo y comenzó a masturbarlo; el castaño sonrojado, se cubrió la bocaahogando sus gemidos, Jack al verlo de esa manera lo lleno de besos y caricias

- Ja...Jack, si lo vas a hacer hazlo de una...de una vez- Hipo mandó al demonio sus problemas y Jack capto la idea y se agacho para engullir el miembro del menor, Hipo no paraba de gemir, los cuales aumentaron al sentir un dedo recorrer su entrada lentamente, Hipo tomó la cabeza de Jack y el mismo movió sus caderas para aumentar la velocidad- Ja...Jack me me vengo- Hipo apenas y podía hablar por el placer y cuando menos lo esperaba se vino en la boca del pálido, quien se tomo todo sonriendo

- Hora de regresar el favor- Hipo entendió y bajo el pantalón de Jack junto a la ropa interior para empezar a lamer desde la base hasta la punta del erecto miembro de Jack- Hipo si que lo sabes hacer bien- Jack hecho la cabeza para atrás por el placer que el castaño-pelirrojo le estaba dando, pero Jack detuvo a Hipo

- ¿Qué paso? ¿No te gusto?- Hipo pregunto

- Al contrario mi pequeño, sólo que no quiero correrme aquí- Jack beso la boca de Hipo- Sino que aquí- Jack metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Jack

- ¡Ahhh!- Hipo grito del dolor repentino

- ¿Estas bien?- Jack se preocupo

- Se me pasara, tu continua- Jack volteo a Hipo para que el menor recargara sus manos en la pared y Jack prosiguió metiendo y sacando su dedo con rapidez, luego metió un segundo dedo y comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijera- Mmmmmm Jack- Hipo apenas y podía hablar debido a los gemidos que aumentaron cuando sintió el tercer, cuarto y quintó dedo dentro de su entrada entrando y saliendo a una velocidad constante- Ya me harte Jack metémela ¡Ahora mismo!- Hipo grito llamando la atención de Chimuelo quien se levantó y empezó a buscar a su jinete, mientras tanto Jack le daba fuertes embestidas a Hipo el cual no paraba ahora de gritar- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Más Rapido!- El menor exigió

- Es todo lo que puedo- Jack estaba empapado en sudor mientras intentaba aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas

- Patán lo haría mejor que tu- Hipo dijo

- Muy bien, pequeño prepárate par ser partido en 2- De una fuerza extraña Jack sacó fuerzas para embestir más rápido y fuerte a Hipo quien no paraba de gritar

- ¡Jack!- El peli blanco tomó el miembro del oji verde y lo masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas- ¡Me vengo!- Dicho y hecho el menor eyaculo en la mano de Jack y luego este dio un par de embestidas más y Jack término dentro de Hipo- Eso fue fantástico- Jack beso a Hipo y en ese momento Chimuelo llego y observo que ambos jóvenes no tenían pantalones ni ropa interior, el dragón entendió que es lo que hacían y se cubrió los ojos con sus patas delanteras muy apenado de la situación

- Iiinncómodo- Jack se subió el pantalón

- ¿Por que dijiste que mi padre estaba bien?- Pregunto Hipo mientras se subía los pantalones y se sobaba el trasero

- Le dije a Astrid que te fuera a decir que Estoico estaba herido- Jack dijo- Ya puedes ver- Dijo viendo al Furia Nocturna

- Bien, creo que te pasaste- Hipo se seguía sobando

- Fue tu petición, sólo acate órdenes- Ambos rieron

FIN

**Y bien? Les gusto, quería hacerlo lo más creíble posible. Si alguien contrajo cancer de ojos lo lamento, pero bueno no será el único Lemmon eso se los aseguro bueno hasta la próxima. Por cierto estoy muy feliz de que este fic ya pasó las 1,500 visitas, eso me alegra y enorgullece pues siento que sí sirvo como escritor el cual es mi sueño, pienso dedicarme a escribir cuando sea mayor. Además de que habrá muchísimos más one shots, entre ellos más song fics, m pregs y Lemmon, y un poco de Big Four**


	18. Happy Halloween

Capitulo 18: Happy Halloween

Al fin era 31 de Octubre la fecha más esperada por Jack Frost, pues su mejor amiga Mérida Dunbroch haria su típica fiesta de Halloween, el junto a sus amigas Rapunzel, Mavis, Violeta y su novio Hipo ayudaban a Mérida a decorar la casa

- Bien, los adornos están listos- Mérida veía una lista- Ok, Punzie y yo iremos por comida y bebidas y ustedes por los disfraces que encargue con Edna Moda, díganle que es el pedido de Dunbroch- Los 4 chicos salieron con dirección a la boutique que no quedaba lejos de la casa o mejor dicho la mansión Dunbroch, sólo eran unas 3 cuadras, llegaron a la recepción pero no había nadie

- Hola hay alguien aquí- Mavis toco el timbre Y una mujer salió a atenderlos

- Si querida- La pequeña mujer se sentó en un banco alto para quedar a la altura de la adolescente

- Venimos por el pedido Dunbroch, somos amigos de Mérida- Violeta dijo

- Oh claro los Dunbroch, síganme- La mujer los guió a una sala (Es la que tiene en Los. Increibles)- Siéntense- Los 5 se sentaron en unas sillas- Empezare con el de Mérida- Un disfraz muy lindo salió de un lado y los asientos se movían junto al disfraz- Es al más puro estilo de Robin Hood, sólo que femenino tiene unoa linda gorra verde, vestido verde corto con mallas y unas lindas zapatillas verdes- La plataforma regreso a su lugar y salió otro disfraz- Para Rapunzel un hermoso vestido rosa de princesa, haciendo juego con la corona con incrustaciones de diamantes traídos desde una mina abandonada en Grecia. Para el disfraz de Mavis un vestido negro brillante con alas de ángel negras junto a un antifaz con orilla de diamantes como los de Rapunzel. El de Violeta no fue difícil solamente un disfraz de Jazmín nada del otro mundo. Para Hipo fue difícil crearlo pero al final logra hacer un disfraz de dragón a la medida, pantalones ajustados negros, camisa negra junto a unas alas y cola quita pon y las orejas con cuernos perfecto para su cabello alborotado. El último fue el mejor de todos, el mismísimo zorro para Jack, con todo y espada incluida ¿Y bien?- Edna pregunto

- Nos encantan- Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo, Edna les dio los disfraces, se despidieron y salieron de la tienda para ir a la casa de Mérida y cuando llegaron todo estaba arreglado y listo para empezar la fiesta, pasaron las horas y la gente iba llegando, practicamente toda la preparatoria estaba ahí, desde los populares hasta los nerds, incluso convivian entre ellos

- Debe ser por los disfraces- Dijo Mérida juntó a sus 5 amigos, platicaban acerca de la extraña unión de los grupos de la escuela

- Al menos se llevan bien, iré a buscar más cerveza, ¿Me acompañas Punzie?- Pregunto Jack

- Claro- La rubia vestida de princesa y el chico disfrazado de el zorro fueron al sótano pero no solo por cerveza- Bien aquí tienes lo que me pediste- La chica le entrego una bolsa negra a Jack

- Gracias por eso eres mi mejor amiga- Jack la guardo y ambos salieron con varias botellas y las colocaron en la mesa y Jack vio a Hipo miemtras hablaba con Brutilda, la chica se disfrazo de hada y volvió su mirada a Hipo, los pantalones del disfraz le quedarn más ajustados de lo que parecían y se observaba perfectamente el trasero del castaño, el quiera poner en práctica todo lo que aprendió de su pervertida y adicta al yaoi amiga Rapunzel, así que respiró hondo y camino en dirección a Hipo

- Al menos vivieron- Dijo Hipo

- Si pero juró que si lo vuelven a hacer eso los matare- Dijo la rubia

- Holo, ¿De qué hablan las comadritas?- Dijo Jack una vez que llego con ambos

- De lo idiotas que pueden ser Patán y Dash juntos- Brutilda observo a Astrid y a Anna discutir mientras que Fiona reia y Camicazi grababa la discusión era obvio que ambas estaban pero si bien briagas- Los dejo sólo tengo que separar a esas locas antes de que se maten- La chica fue corriendo y observo a la bolita y otra chica de pelo blanco como el de Jack y ojos azules llego

- Pelea de perras- Bebió un poco de cerveza- Genial

- Hola Eva, debes admitir que es divertido verlas pelear- Jack también tomó algo de cerveza- Por cierto que linda te vez con tu disfraz de _Carrie- _ La chica tenía un vestido rosa manchado de sangre falsa

- Si Carrie, no es que estaba llegando tarde y choque con una escalera con un balde de pintura roja que cayo y me manchó toda- Eva rio nerviosa y bebió más cerveza- Al menos me queda dignidad- La chica fue a ver el alboroto y también empezo a grabar

- Oye Hipo si que te vez guapo de dragón- Jack se acercó a Hipo

- Y tu muy sexy de El Zorro- Hipo beso a Jack

- Con ese disfraz te me antojas mucho- Jack beso la oreja de Hipo

- ¿Cuarto de Mérida?- Hipo sugirió

- Cuarto de Mérida- Jack afirmo y ambos se fueron al cuarto de la pelirroja donde se siguieron besando y poco a poco Jack despojaba de sus prendas a Hipo excepto las orejas de dragon, Hipo hizo lo mismo con Jack dejandole sólo el antifaz y el sombrero y se acostaron en la amplia cama para seguir besandpse, Hipo fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar al miembro erecto de Jack y comenzar a masajearlo para luego comenzar a lamerlo y posteriormente meterlo entero a su boca

- Aghhh Hipo continúa- a Hipo le exitaba mucho más el oír esos sonidos salir de la boca de Jack y sin siquiera darse cuenta el mismo se metía un dedo a su entrada, cuando Jack lo miro eyaculo instantaneamente en la boca del castaño, el lo trago todo y siguió metiendose ahora 2 dedos- Quiero intentar algo nuevo- Jack sacó la bolsa que la rubia le dio y de ahí saco un par de esposas y esposo al castaño a ya cabecera de la cama y luego sacó un pequeño dildo- Este show te lo dedico a ti- Jack se volteó dejando ver su trasero a Hipo y Jack comenzó a meter el dildo en su entrada, se quedo así un momento y luego lo metía y sacaba a un ritmo lento y sensual al igual que sus gemidos, Hipo literalmente babeaba por lo que sus ojos presenciaban, sin duda su show lo volia loco, minutos después Jack llego al orgasmo y con sumdedo tomo el semen de las sábanas con sus dedos y se lo dio en la boca a Hipo y este siguió chupando el dedo del mayor- Como esto es algo nuevo- Jack metió el dildo en la entrada de Hipo y este sólo soltó un quejido y Jack se sentó en el miembro de Hipo para bajar lentamente y luego subir de nuevo, repitió eso unos 2 minutos y luego aumentó la velocidad y el único sonido en esa habitacion eran los gemidos de ambos chicos y el rechinado de la cama, de repente Jack tomó el dildo de la entrada de Hipo para meterlo y sacarlo- Así ambos gozaremos mucho más-

- Jack...voy a- Hipo no término de hablar cuando derramo su escénica en el interior de Jack y esté lo hizo sobre el abdomen de Hipo- Terminar- El peli blanco cayo sobre el pecho del oji verde cansado y sudado- Fue hermoso-

- Y que lo digas- Jack apenas y podía hablar por el cansancio

- ¿Me-Merida?- Hipo se exalto al ver a la pelirroja disfrazada de Robin Hood Muy enojada

- Oh-oh- Jack dijo

- ¡Malditos puercos!- Mérida tomó su bat y comenzó a golpear a los chicos- No...Puedo...Creer...Que...Usarán...Mi...Cama...Otra vez- La chica hablaba mientras lo intercalaba con los goles- Idiotas- La chica se canso y sentó en el suelo a descansar mientras los chicos estaban adoloridos por los golpes

- La próxima que sea en el cierto de invitados- Dijo Hipo

- Apoyo esa moción- Dijo Jack

FIN

**Bien aquí esta otro Lemmon y se me ocurrió algo, subiré un Lemmon a la semana o dos si estoy inspirado. Bueno los dejo bye y gracias a por sus reviews significan muchisisisisisimo para mi, además pienso subir un fic de una novela mexicana ¿Que opinan? ¿Lo leerían? Díganmelo por review adi**


	19. Gimnasio

**Eh vuelto de las tinieblas con un lemmon mas disfruten**

EL gimnasio

¡_Dije que quería ser popular pero no de esta manera! _Pensó Hipo, mientras veía a Jack con horror.

-¿¡Sabes a quién le acabas de pegar mocoso!? – Grito Jack muy molesto, los demás guardaban silencio –¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó este chamarra de cuero negro! – Señalo su chamarra que tenía una mancha de yogurt de fresa; se fue acercando poco a poco al menor.

Hipo al instante retrocedió, estaba muy nervioso lo único que quería era correr.

-L-lo siento…Soy un poco torpe…En verdad…No quería…-Se fue alejando, pero fue inútil pues Jack lo tomo del chaleco muy molesto y lo levanto del suelo; Hipo asustado trato de calmarlo- Por favor…No me hagas nada… ¡Lo siento mucho!

Fue inútil pues Jack tenía su puño derecho levantado, estaba a punto de golpearlo; pero Hipo fue listo y a prisa se quito el chaleco que traía quedando libre (Claro aunque cayó de sentón)

-¡Oye chico, corre! –Le grito Mérida

El castaño se levanto y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la cafetería, todos los demás le gritan "¡Vamos nerd, salva tu vida! ¡Salva tu trasero!" Hipo quería salir de la escuela e ir a su casa, corrió sin mirar atrás, dando vueltas por toda la escuela para perder de vista a Jack quién en cuanto vio que salía de la cafetería fue tras él.

-¡Jack lo siento mucho! ¡En verdad no quería hacerlo! –Grito Hipo pasando por algunos salones, con el fin de hacer que lo perdonara- ¡Prometo lavar la chaqueta, solo no me golpees!

-¡Ni madres niño! –Respondió aun molesto- ¡¿Crees que con solo lavar la chaqueta te perdonare?! ¡De esta no sales vivo pequeño idiota!

Pasaron por muchos salones, hasta que llegaron al gimnasio Hipo pensó que se había salvado pero no solo se acorralaba mas y mas.

-¡Jack, no me hagas nada! ¡Haré lo qué sea con tal de que no me golpees! –Dijo Hipo deteniéndose y mirando al peliblanco quien no se notaba muy contento.

-¿Lo qué sea? –Pregunto con una mirada picarona- ¿De verdad estas dispuesto hacer lo qué sea? –Se acerco al castaño y lo acorralo contra una de las paredes del gimnasio.

Al ver el poco espacio que había entre ellos, Hipo se sonrojo y nervioso asintió con la cabeza.

-Mírame a los ojos –Pronuncio Jack tomando el rostro del castaño, quien estaba muy sonrojado- Si vas hacer lo que sea, entonces quítate la ropa.

Esto saco de onda a Hipo, nunca pensó que decir palabras sin sentido lo hubieran llevado a ese extremo. Miro nervioso al mayor.

-Buena broma Jack, ya en serio ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Pronuncio burlón- Si quieres te paso las respuestas de los exámenes.

-No, no las quiero –Respondió Jack desabotonando la camisa del castaño.

-C-cambió tus calificaciones….-Dijo nervioso Hipo, sin darse cuenta se quedo sin camisa- J-jack…N-no…Por favor…-Suplico muy sonrojado-

-No me interesan las calificaciones –Dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a besar el torso de Hipo, cosa que hizo que el ojiverde soltara unos débiles gemidos- Solo me interesas tú.

_¿Eso significa que Jack es gay? _Pensó Hipo muy muy avergonzado.

Jack recostó al castaño en el suelo y se encargo de que la puerta del gimnasio no pudiera ser abierta. El oji azul se acerco a Hipo y comenzó a masajear sus pezones.

-J-jack….Ah…N-no…E-esto es raro…-Dijo con dificultad Hipo, estaba muy excitado; su sonrojo lo demostraba además de que estaba temblando.

-No hables, solo disfruta –Le respondió el mencionado mientras bajaba una de sus manos a la parte de Hipo.

-¡N-no lo hagas! –Pronuncio Hipo tratando de impedir que la mano del mayor continuara masageando su miembro.

-¿Qué parte de guarda silencio no entiendes? –Dijo molesto Jack, le planto un beso a Hipo que al principio no fue correspondido pero entre caricias y el poco forcejeo fue correspondo.

Ambos chicos estaban excitados, Jack no aguantaba mas así que le quito el pantalón, la camisa y los lentes para apreciar mas a su pequeña presa. Al ver la piel blanca de Hipo y ver su sonrojo extremo, no lo pensó dos veces y con cuidado metió un dedo en Hipo y lo movió poco; Hipo por su parte no dejaba de gemir y de temblar, al principio le dio asco que Jack lo obligara hacer ese tipo de cosas pero conforme era tocado y tratado con delicadeza le gusto.

Después Jack metió el segundo dedo, luego el tercero y una vez que ya estaba preparado el castaño; saco su miembro y lo fue metiendo con cuidado.

-S-sí comienza a dolerte…Solo avísame ¿Vale? –Aviso Jack antes de empezar las embestidas e Hipo solo se limito a asentir

- Duele- Hipo se quejo porque Jack se metió dentro de el de una sola estocada- Espera idiota duele-

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

_ Hay no _ Hipo pensó antes de que Jack lo comenzara a embestir violentamente

- J-Jack... me duele... espera- Hipo empezó a soltar unas lagrimas pero no pudo calmar a Jack al contrario este aumento la velocidad, tras varios minutos el dolor fue disminuyendo al mismo tiempo que su placer aumentaba- Ma-más Jack, no te detengas por favor-

- No que no- Jack sonrió fanforronamente (?) mientras seguía con su trabajo de penetrar a Hipo

- Creo que voy a termi-terminar- En seguida Jack tomo el miembro de Hipo y lo masturbaba al ritmo de sus embestidas. Hipo no paraba de gemir hasta que se vino en la mano de Jack y este dentro de el. Al final Ambos quedaron tirados a mitad del suelo

- Eso fue wow- Jack respiraba entrecortado

- ¿Y ahora no me mataras?- Jack solto una risa leve

- Claro que no tonto como mataria a mi novio-

- ¿Somos no-novios?-

- Claro-

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- La voz de una chica los asusto

- ¡¿Qué carajos?!- Ambos gritaron

- Yaoiiiii- La rubia saltaba de alegria

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndonos Elsa?- Hipo pregunto al reconocer a la chica

- Desde que empezaron todo- Elsa seguía más que feliz

**FIN**

**¿Les gusto? Dejen review que de eso me alimento y lean nueva vida es otro fic slash**


	20. Inesperado

Inesperado

Jack estaba hasta la madre de no saber a donde iba su amigo Hipo todas las noches, el lo llego a ver varias veces salir de su casa con una pequeña maleta y siempre al otro día en la escuela Hipo siempre estaba adormilado y muy distraído y lo más extraño era que estaba afónico y a veces parecía caminar raro, Jack se canso de no obtener una respuesta de Hipo que no fuera "Solo me desvele un poco", esa noche Jack seguiría a Hipo para saber a donde demonios iba

- Esta noche seguiré a Hipo para saber a donde demonios va- Dijo Jack, esperen, eso lo acabo de decir yo- Cállate narrador- Idiota- ¿Qué dijiste?- Que Jack empezó a seguir a Hipo para saber a que lugar iba y se sorprendió al ver que Hipo llego a un antro llamado "La cueva del dragón" y entro después de saludar al gran cadenero- Las ventajas de ser mayor de edad- Entonces Jack saco su identificación y pudo entrar al lugar, era agradable, con colores y había dragones hechos con luces de neón y un gran escenario en el centro del lugar y Jack se sentó en una mesa alejada del escenario, entonces un chico de unos 22 años aproximadamente de pelo negro largo y desordenado y ojos verde toxico

- Hola amigos, me alegra tener el lugar lleno debe ser por Camile, bueno y sin más que decir que empieze el show, con ustedes las gemelas maravilla, Barf y Belch-

**Jack Pov:**

Después de que ese chico bajara del escenario una chicas de la misma edad que el y con el pelo negro y comenzaron a cantar "Iwant it all" de high school musical, después salió un chico de pelo en punta salió e hizo un grandioso solo de batería, sin duda seguiré a Hipo más seguido, este lugar es increíble... Mierda cierto vine a buscar a Hipo, estaba a punto de pararme pero ese chico de ojos verdes salió de nuevo

- Bueno y aquí la estrella del lugar, la gran y única Camile- Entonces una hermosísima chica de lo más seguro de mi edad, de cabello rubio, con ojos verdes como unas esmeraldas, y una linda cara pecosa, llevaba un vestido a las rodillas y sin mangas rosa con una botas del mismo color pero un tono mas fuerte y empezó a cantar

There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got alot to say But there's something about her

And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do It's possible she wants you too There's one way to ask her

You don't take a word, not a single word Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la My oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la Ain't that sad It's such a shame, too bad

You're gonna miss the girl Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

Now's your momento Floating in a blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better

She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la My oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad It's such a shame, too bad You're gonna miss the girl

Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You better be prepared Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it

How you wanna kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

Cantó tan hermoso y ella también lo es, cielos debo tener su numero, su Facebook, su twitter, su instagram, debo ir con ella y pedirle todos sus datos, camino hasta donde ella esta y quedo frente a frente con ella

- Eh, ho-hola soy Jack, te vie ahí- Estaba hablando pero ella me interrumpió

- ¡Jack!- Grito con una voz no tan femenina y se me hizo tan parecida...¡Oh Dios Mio! Ella me tomo del brazo y me llevo a su camerino y se quito su cabello mejor dicho peluca y se dejo ver su cabello castaño-rojizo

- ¿Hipo?- Pregunte

- Si soy yo Jack- Me dijo con su voz normal muy diferente a la que uso para cantar

- ¿Eres travesti?-

- Algo así, solo canto aquí, Nigth es un viejo amigo y me ofreció trabajo como cantante y como me daba pánico escénico, me invente el alter ego de Camile para cantar- Me explico todo

- Eso explica tu sueño en la mañana, tu afonía y tu caminata rara- Claro ahora tiene sentido

- Si así es, prométeme que guardaras el decreto- ¡Idea!

- No lo se, es una información muy jugosa, sabes cuanto me pagaría Sally para publicarlo en el periódico de la escuela- Dije alzando una ceja

- Bien- Entonces de la nada el me beso- ¿Lo prometes?-

- Prometido- Dije y me di cuenta de algo- Tienes lindo trasero-

- Callate- Me dijo muy sonrojado, esto será divertido

**FIN**

**Bueno aquí otro one shot, y les quería preguntar algo ¿leiran un fic slash de Bubble Guppies? ya se que es una serie infantil pero es que lei uno en ingles y me inspiro para hacer el propio que dicen ¿Lo lerian? Bueno eso es todo **


	21. Ultimo

No hablare de mi amor

- Me divertí mucho contigo hoy Hipo- Jack dijo mientras ambos caminaban hacia casa de Hipo, regresaban del cine, pues tuvieron una cita

- Yo igual- Hipo no se veía tan feliz

- ¿Te veo mañana?- Pregunto Jack

- Cl-claro- Dijo Hipo y Jack le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Hipo y se fue sonriendo- Hay no- Susurro y se fue a un parque cercano con estatuas muy bellas y su celular empezó a sonar

_- Hola Astrid- _

- _Hola Hipo, te quería preguntar ¿Cómo te fue con Jack?-_

_- Eh bien, muy bien- _

_- Bueno, recuerda que tienes que decirme que le gusta para que me lo ligue ¿Ok?-_

_- Ok-_

_- Bueno adiós Hipo gracias-_

La chica colgó e Hipo se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano, y se sentó en una fuente

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Es que no lo entiendo?- Hipo suspiro

Si a los engaños dieran premios

hubiera varios ya ganados,

No me interesa tener novios

eso es historia ya lo se todo.

¿A quién crees que engañas?

El es lo que tu mas quieres

ocultarlo tratas,

es hermoso lo que sientes

no lo disimules,

bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón

No van a oir que lo diga

no, no

tu sueño es

no lo niegues uhh ohh

Jamas lo haré

no hablaré de mi amor

Creía ya haber aprendido

siempre al inicio es hermoso,

mi mente dice ten cuidado,

porque no todo es maravilloso

Claramente vemos

que lo quieres y lo extrañas

no lo aceptaremos

date cuenta que lo amas

trata de admitirlo

muy enamorada estas

No van a oir que lo diga

no, no

Ya rindete

tu sonrisa es de amor

No insistan mas

no diré que es amor..

Quieras o no

te atrapo el amor

No pidan mas

que lo diga

No harán jamás

que lo diga

Su orgullo no

deja que hable de amor

Nadie sabrá

no hablaré de mi amor...

Hipo se acostó en la fuente, se estaba volviendo loco al escuchar esas voces que hacían coros en su cabeza

- Paaaaaatetico- Hipo so mojo la cara- Lo admito me enamore de Jack ¿Cómo coños le digo a Astrid?- Hipo se miró su reflejo y atrás vio a Jack- Jack- Pero el peliblanco lo beso

- Yo te amo- Jack le acomodó el pelo al pequeño, pronto Hipo perdió la noción de lo que paso y cuando reacciono tenía a Jack masturbando su miembro

- Mghm Jack- Hipo gimió cuando Jack empezó a lamer su pene- Sólo hazlo- Entonces Jack empezó a chupar el pene del castaño, era tan bueno en su trabajo que Hipo termino en la boca de Jack

- Ponte en 4- Hipo acato la orden y se puso de rodillas con las manos en la fuente y Jack empezó a meter su miembro poco a poco, cuando por fin entro entero, se quedo así unos momentos para empezar con embestidas lentas- Eres muy estrecho-

- Mas duro Jack por favor- Jack asintió y empezó a dar embestidas salvajes- Aaaah, rápido, aaah- Jack fue a máxima potencia, Hipo estaba como loco, llego a a un segundo orgasmo, a uno tercero, cuarto, quinto, perdió la cuenta y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que cambiaron de poses, pasaron de que Hipo estuviera sobre Jack a un 69, estaban en su burbuja hasta que...

- Ustedes 2 basta- Un policía dijo y ambos chicos lo miraron

- Je, hola papá- Dijo Hipo al reconocer al policía

- A la patrulla ahora mismo- Dijo estoico y los chicos se vistieron y subieron a la parte de atrás de la patrulla y llegaron a la comisaría- Les levantare el acta por exhibicionismo- Se fue

- Salió mejor de lo que esperaba- Dijo Hipo sentado en una silla junto a Jack

- Pero estamos juntos- Dijo Jack

* * *

- Ya Astrid no llores nena- Decía Hipo mientras le daba palma digas en la espalda a su amiga. Hipo decidió decirle a Astrid lo del asunto de Jack y la chica no paraba de llorar desde entonces, llevaban media hora asi- Astrid ya se que te gustaba pero que debo decir, yo cante, el y yo tuvimos sexo en el parque, mi padre nos dio multa por eso y ahora estamos juntos-

- No lloró por eso- Dijo la chica

- ¿Entonces?- Pregunto Jack

- Es que acabo de ver "Toy story 3" y no puedo creer que Andy haya regalado a sus juguetes- Dijo Astrid rompiendo nuevamente en llanto

- Entonces ¿No te importa lo de Jack?-

- Hay claro que no, ya puse mi ojo sobre alguien más, eres mi mejor amigo y no te odiaría- La chica tomó las manos de Hipo

- El que es payaso, cae gordo- Ambos se abrazaron

- Me tengo que ir, iré a la feria con Jack- Hipo salió- Y no veas películas que te hagan llorar

- Lo juro-

FIN

**Bueno, este es el último one shot, me encantó este fic, el más exitoso que tengo, más de 3000 visitas, me encantó muchas gracias los amo a todos, sus reviews me encantaban, ojalá y nos leamos otro día.**

**adios **

**Aprovecho para decir que ya publique el fic de los Bubble Guppies.**


End file.
